Real Life
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: High School's almost over, summer times here! But something tragic hits close to home and Senshi life isn't helping... Read to find out what
1. Chapter 1: March 14th, AC195

Real Life  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
4-23-02  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals, so no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
I. March 14th, AC195  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
//March 14th, AC195  
  
'  
  
Konnichiwa BOOKIE!! Oh wait... ::fake coughs straightening up:: Your supposed to be called a 'dairy' ne? Well even though you're a plane ordinary bunny notebook, I guess I could call you that.  
  
I don't know why girls over in America write in these things but to keep their secrets in them. I don't really have any, but I will put my thoughts into you. Though... ::thinks a minute:: After thinking it over I decided I should have gone for the diary with the sleeping bunnies on it 'cause if that brat (Shingo) gets a hold of you... and reads you... Ohhhh I'll beat him to a pulp that little baka! But I couldn't 'cause I spent all my money at the Crown trying to beat Minako at the Virtual Racing game... again. I'll beat her one-day you just watch me!  
  
Well what should I put for the first time writing? Hmm... OH! I know! About myself! ::grins happily:: Well my names Tsukino Usagi and I'm fifteen years old living in Juuban district of Tokyo. I live with Okasan Ikuko, Otousan Kenji and my every annoying brother Shingo. Ohh and I have my kitty with me! Luna, she's a little large for a cat; don't tell her I said that though, she'd claw my face out!  
  
You know I'll have to ask Ami-chan if she can put a lock on this somehow. Her being the smartest person that I know has to know of a way or something. I don't want anybody reading this.  
  
::sighs:: For a fifteen year old I seem pretty normal but last year I met Luna being attacked, well, alrighty 'picked on', by a bunch of boys. And me being the caring person I am couldn't let the poor kitty be tortured like that! Stopping my mad dash to school I ran over scared the brats off and saved the kitty. Picking her up I noticed she was a deep purple, not black like she looked with large scarlet eyes staring up at me, almost questioningly.  
  
Noticing the two band-aids on her head I carefully removed them, not wanting to hurt the poor thing but once they were off, a golden crescent moon shown back at me. "That's weird" I had mumbled before screaming I was going to be late and taking off again.  
  
That night when I was getting ready for bed I turned and saw her on my window's ceil, wondering what she was doing there I asked her. I didn't expect an answer. But imagine my surprise when I got one!! WOW! Talk about being scared! A talking cat? NO WAY!  
  
::laughs:: Now I know why. I'm Sailor Moon, Senshi of the long lost Moon Kingdom. I'm the reincarnated Tsuki no Hime. The other Senshi that I've met are my guard and best friends. We managed to find my lost love from that time only to loose him again to Death's hands as he tried to save me.  
  
Happily, I can say that at that time I was 'awakened' and now we've found him again! The only down side to all this is that now our ::blushes:: future daughter is here with us. Living with me under the magic of her Luna P ball making Okasan and Otousan think she's their niece. Rini... she can be a major brat... a SPORE!! But she's got a soft side for me, I can feel it.  
  
Now I'm in eighth grade, next year I'll be in high school! HAI! Who would have thought that I'd make it that far? I know I never did. I mean I never took school seriously and skipped the study sessions with the girls to hang at the Crown. I thank the Gods everyday for letting me get this far. But now, I've got to go! Mamo-chan and I have a date tonight! Write laters!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Usagi-chan ^_^ //  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I chuckle re-reading the first entry I ever wrote in this seemingly non-warn out book of mine, almost three years back, in my 'dairy' and start a new entry skipping over all the ones from years before. I stretch my arms and trying to ease the pain in my neck by rolling it before starting. Kami-sama my neck hurt. Have you ever worked all day hunched over a desk barely looking up all day? If you have then you know how my neck feels right now. Stiff and hurting. Well here goes...  
  
'  
  
//August 23rd, AC198  
  
Did I ever write in here that Ami was able to cook up a lock for it after all? It's a magical one that only responds to my touch, my commands. I didn't think she was able to do that at the time, but like they say, 'Only time can tell'. And true to the statement, a week later little Ami-chan had the spell worked out.  
  
When I asked how she did that in wonder, she had said she took some of her Mercury powers and took some from my broach when I let her borrow it. I was confused then as to how she got it from the broach when it's only supposed to heed my wishes. She explained it in scientific form that I didn't understand then.  
  
Actually took me three weeks of thinking but I went back asking, "So basically, since your request to it was of good means and was in the end for me, it granted it?" I didn't laugh at her confused surprised face, that would have been very rude, but after she gave a nod I burst out laughing throwing a fist in the air exclaiming "HAI! I'M SMART AFTER ALL!" But alas after everyone got their laughing under control Rei-chan has to spoil it with some comment like "Hey there might be hope for Odango yet!"  
  
I laugh at the memory now. It was so fun back then. I'm not saying it isn't fun now or anything. It's still quit fun, just... most work. ^_^ Call me crazy, but I still like to slack off in class, hang at the Crown and window shop, get with Minako-chan and go boy hunting just like we did all the years before Mamo-chan er, well I guess he's back to Mamoru-san now, ne? Ever started going out.  
  
Oh? I bet you - the mysterious reader - are wondering what exactly happened to 'Mamo-chan' and I, ne? Well I don't know how much of me you already know, I mean how else would you be able to open this book unless my end has come? But Mamo-chan and I have been apart for almost a year now. Why? Ne... best said I think would be a 'difference in opinion.' Well no... that's kinda a bad way to put it, but it's close.  
  
::rolls her neck around trying to ease the taunt nerves:: Hoy it hurts... urmm so back to the reasoning. See back when I was fifteen, a year after having meet him and going out for a few months, he said he had dreams. Dreams that foretold some kind of disaster that would happen to me, thus 'me' winding up dead, or badly hurt. So what'd the baka do? He broke up with me.//  
  
.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stops writing in the dairy as small hands try massaging her sore shoulders and neck feeling more like a hard rubbing. "Hmm..." softly rolling my stiff neck about the small working hands, "That feels much better Sokai-chan, arigatou gozaimasu..." Murmuring my thanks for her small helping hands that kept massaging at the sore muscles as I went back to writing in my diary, not worried of the other girls peeking knowing she couldn't see over my shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
'  
  
//Okay, granted some dreams come true, like Rei-chan's. Hers are almost always coming true. But Mamoru's? Ugh, call me silly but I believed him and let it go thinking, 'He's just trying to protect me. He'll come back to me in time.' And he did too.  
  
But then... ::sighs in remembrance:: a year later after a rather long and tiring youma attack he took me by my arm - not noticing there were burn marks all along it - wincing in pain I followed him giving him 'the eye' as the girls had come to call it. He let go - finally - and started rambling on about something that I wasn't listening to. I couldn't. When I looked to his eyes and saw the faraway look, the slight confusion and coldness that was trying to stay hidden, I tuned it all out.  
  
I snapped back 'into' the conversation at the words of 'dream and so I-' I had shook my head to clear it stomping the uninjured foot - the other one was scrapped by one of Jupiter's reflected lightening attacks - getting his attention with a "No!" He looked at me confused for a second before asking me "Huh?" ::laughs:: Not a very intelligent thing coming from a college student let me tell you! But I held back laughter hiding it with my anger.  
  
"Iie." Stating it calmly as I could staring him in the eyes, "I refuse to be broken apart again because of your 'stupid' dreams that never happen!" I motioned to Super Sailor Mars who hung onto Super Sailor Jupiter for support having a badly sprained ankle, "If it was her dreams, I'd believe them, but yours? Heh yours has yet to come true the first time, so no. I'll break up with you instead, if it's all the same to you." Smugly, I smiled, turned to my Senshi letting the laughter show in my eyes as I helped Jupiter with Mars and returned to the Temple.  
  
Ohhh that was a good night! No one believed that I had it in me to do that. Heck! I didn't even know that I had it in me to do something like that. ^_~ Just goes to show, you get a bunny upset they'll pounce and bite back. Well maybe not bite but, definitely pounce! So my dear reader, that is how we became separated.  
  
Now I go to high school with the others and try my best. That's all anyone ever wants from me. They long ago stopped teasing me and griping that I didn't try hard enough (in more then one thing) and basically 'sucked' at fighting - though they said it much nicer - I knew what they were getting at. They still tease me a little, but not like they used to, and when they gripe, it's a nicer kind. Over time Rei-chan and Mako-chan helped me in hand-to-hand combat. I've gotten much better; I can almost hold my own against either one of them for little over an hour now! Great, ne?  
  
Now I know there's more to say, but its time that I make dinner for me and Chibi Sokai. Who's that you ask? ::wonders why she write this like anyone will truly read it:: Well that's a story for later, an important one in my minds eye. So 'til then!   
  
Ja ne,   
  
Usagi-chan ^_^ . //  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'  
  
"Alright Sokai-chan, oyasumi nasai and kanmu hun" I wave at the small dark haired girl as she slowly tiredly walks to her room to seep. It's late now, around nine in the evening and well time for her to hit the sack. Sighing I turn my attention back to the diary slowly waving a hand across the front watching as its cover flips open automatically turning to the last page I had written on.  
  
'Hai, definitely love the spell.' After staring at the page a few minutes, glancing over my back to her now closed door and back to the book again I pick up my pen thinkingly and start once more.  
  
'  
  
~ After dinner ~  
  
//Okay back. Hai I can actually cook dinner... well some things anyway. ^_^; Mako-chan's still teaching me to cook more stuff, tonight I just cooked curry, easy enough to make. I found out in the last two years in high school that it is possible for me to learn. I just really have to put my mind to it. I joke around sometimes saying that I have to 'gather my mind together before we can start!' Meaning the study sessions. ::nods:: Yeah we still have those, in the same place no less. ::giggles softly::  
  
Not much has changed since when I was fifteen. The break up with Mamoru-san caused some chain reactions though. ::looks sad:: There's one thing I can say I'll miss about that... and that's Chibi-Usa. I know we didn't seem to get along much and that we called each other just about every childish name you can think of... But deep down we loved one another dearly. I really miss her now...  
  
::starts to smile:: But now I've got Sokai-chan to take care of. I know your wondering just who this mysterious Sokai could be, and I know it's a long entry for one day, demo it's the weekend and I haven't used this book for almost a year... so much is to be said. So I'm making up for it.  
  
After Chibi-Usa said she needed to go back home, I knew I wouldn't see her again, so I hugged her for all I was worth holding back tears 'til she left before collapsing to the ground immediately crowded by my Senshi trying to comfort me. I'm glad they were there...   
  
Okie back on track...  
  
Umm, well a week or so maybe it was longer, I can't remember now, but a week or so later when walking home from school I had just turned the gated corner into the yard and stopped at the sight that met my eyes at the door. A small girl no older but looked to be a year or so younger then Chibi-Usa, was lying curled up on the doormat. Startled at seeing her there thinking she was hurt I ran forward dropping my bag kneeling at her side checking her pulse. (Hai Ami-chan's a good teacher also.)  
  
I didn't find anything seemingly wrong with her when I looked her over and tried waking her. She wouldn't wake up, I couldn't just leave her laying there, so I unlocked the door, threw my bag inside and turned to gently pull the child into my arms kicking the door shut I went upstairs placing her in my bed covering her up. I kept watch over her while I did my homework. Luna came in sometime later through the window. Baka almost started shouting at me asking who she way before I slapped a hand over her mouth explaining all that happened. She agreed we should wait 'til she woke up to assume anything. ::chuckles:: That was kinda obvious huh?  
  
It wasn't 'til around eight or so that she woke up, she seemed scared of where she was. I had asked her name and all she said was, "Watashi Sokai desu" and left it at that. I asked if she knew where she was? She shook her head answering 'iie'. So I asked why she was sleeping on my doorstep, it wasn't like it was an everyday thing.  
  
"I... I don't know..." her little head shook in her hands, "I j-just had this... this feeling... t-to come here..." tiny face holding nothing but confusion and sadness, though I didn't know from what then, and am still wondering about that now. Pulling her gently into my arms, like I had to Chibi-Usa times before, softly rubbing circles on her back with the balls of my hand, holding her with the other whispering quiet words of comfort.  
  
I never changed in that way, that I would openingly comfort anyone that needed it, or cheer them up, help or just be me around. I know I've changed since the year of becoming Sailor Moon, but that part of me has not been touched and still remains the same today, as it always will. Time will tell... okies back to what happened... lemme see, what else happened now... Oh yeah!  
  
It was probably twenty minutes later when she had finally calmed enough to speak telling me in a small shaky voice that she was sorry for crying on me and coming without warning, but that a feeling told her to come to me, she didn't know why or how, just did. I had nodded in understanding. ::giggles softly:: Being SM you get to see and experience things that normal people wouldn't, and having your future daughter come to you from 30th Century Tokyo...  
  
But her telling me she had a 'feeling' to see me, just well... felt right. Call me crazy but somehow I've got a premonition that whenever in need, people will always come to me. Some say I'm right and that it's because I'm my mother's daughter. ::giggles:: They're probably right but that's getting off hand... again. Gomen ne, its very late now and my mind likes to wonder.  
  
Anywho. I didn't doubt her words. I did ask if her Okasan and Otousan would miss her but she shook her head snuggling deeper within my hold and crying once more. I decided then it wasn't a good idea to bring up her parents for a while. I've tried times since then, but I just get this sad look and a shake of her head before she'll turn into her room, leaving me alone in my thoughts. ::glances to her closed door:: I don't know what troubles the small one, but I do vow one day to find out, one way or another. It's not good for one so young to keep all the emotions bottled up inside. Right? ::sighs:: Well I think so.  
  
So now... almost two years later here we are. ::waves a hand about the medium sized apartment:: Living on our own with Mako-chan. Her place you ask? Iie, it's ours. See when I became a freshman and still living at home it was a little further from there to school then it was from Juuban Middle. So. It being a logical thinking - or so I thought - It'd be easier to just move into my own place with Sokai and go from there.  
  
Of course that didn't go without say from Okasan worrying about Sokai and my safety and well bring, how'd we get by and all that. Then Otousan had to bring up the fact that I didn't have any money to support us on. Why do parents have to bring up the good points in a nice dreamy plan? Huh? I mean really now! If its ones dreams and hopes to do something, don't go and point out the flaws in it like that! Let it grow a little you know?  
  
But they had good points. I had very little money, next to none truthfully. So trudging back to my room shoulders slumped I sat on the edge of the bed thinking. What else could I do? I wasn't going to have Okasan and Otousan give money for me to move out thought Okasan would gladly do it, Otousan was livid that he would have no part in it. That was alright though, I know he was just worried about his 'two girls'. ^_^  
  
Sokai-chan is now his adoptive daughter. Well not legally, but to us she is, after hearing from me how I found her and how she had gone to peaces over asking of her parents, they agreed to have her stay with us, in my room. ::giggles:: Always my room. Better not have a boy coming next saying he was told to come here. ::laughs quietly:: Hai, hai, I know, wondering mind... ugh I'm getting there! Really!  
  
Okay so skipping all the conversations with the parental units ::snickers:: I had told Mako-chan about my plan. It turns out that with what I had, Sokai-chan did have some money with her, quiet a bit actually. Guess her parents didn't want her to be poorly off. Anywho after explaining who the 'kid' was, she agreed that it was a good idea. She said that they could go find one with two or three rooms and she'd join us later. It took me a few minutes before what she was suggesting sunk in. She wanted to MOVE IN with US! That was the greatest thing I've heard all day! I hugged the life out of her much to the amusement of Sokai-chan, then turned and hugged her dearly! We were gonna have our own place!  
  
Then it hit me. Our money couldn't last forever. So I brought up the question of how we were to survive like that through school? Mako-chan simply said not to worry about it. So I didn't. I trusted Mako-chan with my life. She's like my fierce protector and bigger sister I've never had. It's a bond that's shared both ways; to her I'm like her little sister. ::giggles:: And Hime. I loved all my Senshi, all were sisters to me, and me to them a little hime sister. ^_~  
  
But the next day - a Saturday - Sokai-chan and I headed from the house hand in hand with Luna to search out a new place. Now we didn't know what we wanted. A big place sure, but not huge, and not small. We also didn't know if we wanted a two room or a three room. I mean, Sokai-chan and I could take the larger of the two and add a smaller bed to it for her and get a set of rice paper screens to divide the room.  
  
In the end we decided on a nicely placed three bedroom one bath apartment half way between school and home. It had a medium sized living area, kitchen off to the right with the door a few feet away settled in a small hallway leading to both. To the left were the three rooms and the bathroom. Sokai-chan and I had rooms directly across from one another; Mako-chan's room was on my side across from the bathroom. All the rooms were good in size, enough that everything fit into them and left room for little more. It was a great place. Is, a great place. ^_^  
  
The other girls were overly hyper that we had a place of our own to stay at. We had sleepovers regularly and the girls soon took to Sokai-chan as a little sister, me and Mako-chan being like her mothers; kinda like Hota-chan is to Michiru and Haruka. It's really ::yawns:: great here...  
  
Mako-chan's not here right now though. She over to Minako's for something... I can't remember what... but that's al-right 'cause we're doin' good ::yawns:: and going to bed. ::chuckles shaking her tired head:: You know the words are starting to blur together now... Kinda weird lookin'... Well anyways... I think that pretty much catches the diary up for the last what? Half a year I didn't write? I'm sure I left a few things out, but that'll have to wait 'til later 'cause I really can't seem to keep my eyes open now...  
  
Oyasumi nasai,  
  
Usagi-chan ^_^ . //  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'  
  
Writing her name and trademark bunny ears Usagi closed the book with tired movements slipping it onto the dressers' drawer. Stretching, yawning she stood and changed into her nightie then made her way around the apartment making sure everything was locked that needed to be. Once back in her room she glanced around hitting the lights before slipping into bed, nudging Luna out of her foots way before snuggling into the warm sheets. Saying a silent prayer to Selene to watch over all she held dear she felt Luna snuggle up to her side; curling one arm around her she let sleeps warm darkening embrace pull her in, letting go of the conscious realm./p  
  
'  
  
o o o O O --- 


	2. Chapter 2: Of Nightmares, Sad Pasts and...

~ Real Life 2 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals, so no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
II. Of Nightmares, Sad Pasts and Cute Kids  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
Sometime later that morning she was awoke to soft, timid sounding wraps at her door. Groaning from being wakened from her deep dreamless sleep she slowly cracked on eye open, looking around for the clock she knew was laying somewhere. Finally catching it still laying by the closet door from the other mornings throwing of it the shining green numbers telling her it was near four in the morning.  
  
'Ugh too early to get up... must sleep...' rolling over she pulled the sheets over her head burrowing deeper into them content to sleep once more, but the knocks at the door persisted to be answered. "Mm come in..." mumbling loudly enough for the knocker to hear from under her dark sanctuary. Hearing the click of the door closing and small feet padding towards her, she popped her head from under the covers watching as Sokai came forward, her head cast to the ground.  
  
"Hun, what's wrong?" sitting up she watched as Sokai climbed into bed crawling to her, latching small arms around her waist laying her head on Usagi's chest saying nothing at all. "Sokai?" slowly stroking the small girls dark hair she wondered what was wrong.  
  
A thought hit her, "Was it a bad dream?" Small head nodded, "Wanna talk about it?" shaking head, "Ya sure? Sometimes it helps..." it shook again. Usagi sighed to herself. Sometimes getting information from the chibi child could be so difficult but she didn't press her, knowing how hard it was at times to talk about bad dreams. Deciding to let it slide 'til morning Usagi scooted back down into the sheets bringing Sokai with her, snuggling closer to her as she pulled the warm thick sheets up over them both, making sure her arms were tightly around the small one so she knew she wasn't alone this night.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ *~  
  
'  
  
That's the way they were found the next morning by Makoto when she noticed it was almost noon and neither were up. "Where are they?" she asked herself before knocking on Usagi's door. Getting no answering thinking maybe they had left somewhere before she awoke at ten that morning she slowly opened the door.  
  
Closed midnight blue curtains refrained from letting in the days light keeping the room dark as night, only the light from the lit hallway was let to enter as Makoto opened the door, smiling once she laid eyes on the sight before her.  
  
Usagi was spiraled across the bed like she always slept half covered with blankets. Sokai was semi-spiraled across the bed likewise though her left arm was thrown across Usagi's middle hugging herself to her while her right was flung outwards. It was funny really. They were perfect copies of the other, each spiraled across the bed, half covered by the sheets, one arm flung outward the other hugging the other person. Both left hands hugging the other while their right arms were thrown outwards.  
  
Shaking her head giggling Makoto walked over the other two large windows throwing back the heavy curtains with one shove letting in all the golden bright light from outside. "Rise in shine oh children of mine!" she laughed. Being the oldest of the Inner Senshi she saw herself as they're protector and older sister.  
  
She didn't over step her bounds though; she knew they were almost matched in power, only exceeded in that by five others. The Outer Senshi and Usagi, they're Hime. And she knew Haruka took up the protective bit further then she ever would, but it was nice knowing that someone worried over them all. Not that she or the others tried making her worry, but it was nice knowing someone cared enough to. That led her to thinking more.  
  
She didn't have any family to worry over her; they were killed when she was a small girl of four in a train accident. Her great grandmother had taken her in the day of being told about it. She never saw the woman before that because she lived in Japan and not in America like the rest of the family. It seemed that somewhere on her father's side, her father's father had married a Japanese woman of high stature or something like that. She couldn't recall now, it had been so many years since she was told, she was so young then that it didn't matter to her. Just that she once had parents for a short time, just to loose them in that same amount of time.  
  
She was glad for her distant relative she decided later on when she was older. It was a way for her to leave the country that held so much sorrow for her and start anew in a different land with different customs and... food! Oh when she had the food in America she thought being a chief was a good idea, but when her Grams had introduced her to the foods of Japan? Being a chief suddenly became a 'great' idea! She planned on learning every one of them. She now has a wide verity of books filled with nothing but different foods to make and not all of them were of Japanese ones. She had French, German, American, Greek, anything she could get her hands on and the food testers were of course, her friends.  
  
She was glad she had so many. Being alone so long it hurt, sometimes being shun for being different. Okay so she had the strength of a well built man and could kick just about anyone's butt. Was that any reason to make her an outcast? Just because she could fight, and fight well? Shesh, it wasn't like she had two heads. 'If I did then I'd understand being an outcast.' She thought.  
  
Finding out that she was the Senshi of Jupiter had been a big step for her, but finding out also that the person she helped save, Sailor Moon, was in fact the first person to ever approach her unafraid and befriend her was something she never expected, among finding the other seven Senshi, learning they too would be her friends without judging her, was worth endearing all those that troubled her before.  
  
She wouldn't let anything happen to them now, or ever. Even little Sokai, She was like a mix between a smaller sister and a daughter. She couldn't help - well they all couldn't help - but think of her as a little sister. They couldn't help it; Sokai just had that appeal to her. She also didn't over look the fact that the person she seemed to latch on to and look up to most was Usagi.  
  
That fact alone didn't seem to phase her much. They all looked up to Usagi for more reasons then one. All because she was their Hime, she was their leader and best friend. Other reasons ranged from the fact she had been through so much and still had it in her to have a sunny disposition, she gave advice when others couldn't, she listened and understood when no one else could or just the plan fact that she was 'just' there whenever you needed her.  
  
The sounds of groans and muttered protests about getting up broke her from her thoughts she smiled sadly, thinking again, of all her Hime had been through over the years. It was true they had all been through their fair share of hurt and aches, but Usagi had been through a lot more then them, throughout it all she was able to keep herself together and not loose it, or let it cloud herself. She had more in her then they gave her credit for half the time.  
  
Shaking her head giggling softly to herself she watched as Usagi pulled herself into a sitting position involuntarily pulling Sokai with her as she did so. 'Too early in the morning for these thoughts chica... too early...' Makoto told herself before messing with her wild brown hair, which she'd yet to tame after waking. 'Best get a shower before those two fully wake up!' Grinning she walked from the room closing the door behind herself, turned and gathered her things before locking herself in the bathroom.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Two hours later found the three going separate ways. Usagi was taking Sokai to see her family as was the new pattern on Saturdays and Makoto was heading to the Temple to see the others. Rei was having another ward sale and needed their help again, she hadn't asked for Usagi's help knowing of her weekend visits to her parents.  
  
They had missed her once she moved out, but that wasn't something she could help. She needed to get out on her own and be alone. Not having someone always worrying over her, nagging her about homework when there was more to what was wrong that she couldn't see or know about. 'And besides,' she started, 'I've got the others on my back making sure I do all the work!' giggling she started skipping the rest of the way lost in her thoughts.  
  
Sneaking from the house at all hours of the night to fight youma hadn't been an easy thing as the slightest of movements woke her father. Several times she found herself having to teleport there, leaving her energy cut down leaving enough for her to dust the youma and get help walking home.  
  
Living at the apartment was a great help in that area. She and Makoto could come and go at ease, not having to worry about Sokai. They worried about leaving her alone when they left but knew that she'd be safe. If she ever found out about them leaving at odd hours, she never said anything about it.  
  
Looking down she smiled at the small girl beside her. It was true she was much smaller then her self, still being in middle school - grade eight - and looked just as different. Usagi couldn't help to keep wondering just what her parents looked like. The girl had short cut black hair - roughly cut like Hotaru's - but if one looked closely at it, they'd find it to really be a deep purple with metallic silver strands weaved throughout it adding to the natural shine. Her eyes though... her eyes were like pools of smoky gray that got lighter as the years passed by turning them into a color one couldn't yet decide they'd stay at. She stood a head's height under Usagi's shoulders.  
  
She'd never seen another child so mysterious and beautiful in all her existence. Chibi-Usa had been cute, but this small one blew her cuteness in the wind. Rounding the corner on her old street she laughed at the thought tugging Sokai's hand hurrying her to quicken the pace wanting to see how everyone was doing now.  
  
Shingo had grown to quite the cutie himself though still retaining that annoying attitude. Him and Sokai seemed to get along well enough, that's all she could hope for. 'For now' grinning she knew he other two wouldn't truly be cause for her pain, though them they got together all Hell could break loose in an instant! Somewhere in that small frail, innocent looking girl stood a mischievous little demon! Silvery giggles flew through the air, "And to think all it took was her meeting my bratty brother!"  
  
"Huh?" Smoky gray eyes turned upward meeting her sapphire blues in questioning as they stepped through the white door.  
  
She grinned, "Nuttin' button." Ruffling the dark hair she glanced about, "OKASAN! OTOUSAN! SHINGO! WE'RE HOOOME!"  
  
"Obasan Ikuko, Ojisan Kenji, where are y'all!?" Sokai ran through the living room, kitchen and started for the stairs leaving Usagi to search the rooms once more for a note. And found stuck to the fridge,  
  
'  
  
~ Usa, Sokai-chan,  
  
Gomen ne for not being here when you arrived, we had an unexpected event come up at Shingo's school. They called this morning asking if Shingo was going to attend the soccer match at Shiro Field. ::sighs:: We never knew of it before this. That's where we're at if you both would like to come and join us. Ashikarazu my darling, maybe next weekend, ne? There's some food in the fridge I prepared before all this came up. I know your hungry so feed yourselves and behave! ^_^ I'll call and speak with you later tonight, have fun hun!  
  
Love,  
  
Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo ~  
  
.  
  
"Ne... that explains why no ones answering us" shrugs "oh well no use in staying here then... though I 'will' make an invasion on the fridge!!" Smiling widely she stuck her head out of the kitchen towards the stairs, "SOKAI-CHAN!! COME HERE!!"  
  
Pounding feet could be heard on the stairs while she started pulling out the food listening to them come her way then stop, "Nani? Did you find 'em?" Eyes hopeful stared at her wanting to see her family again since she hadn't seen them in the last week.  
  
"Nope." Usagi replied grinning setting the last two trays of food down before plopping into a seat herself motioning for Sokai to do the same, "Demo they left us plenty of food and an apology note."  
  
"Huh? What for? Where'd they go!? I wanted to beat Shingo-oniisan up!" she pouted.  
  
Shaking her head that the smaller girl giggling she pushed the note towards her with a plate stacked full of food, "Said that Shingo had a soccer game come up and had to leave. So we could eat all the food we wanted and goof off!"  
  
She laughed happy with that idea but mildly upset for not seeing the others, "Well alright then... but next weekend they better not run off on me!" With that said and a nod from Usagi they dug into the food.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"What's she doing again?"  
  
"Minako! We told ya girl, she's at her Okasan's house for her visit!" Makoto chided.  
  
"Yeah blondie, like she is every Saturday." Rei put in grinning as she handed the charm to a red headed lady, "Arigatou m'am."  
  
Minako sweat dropped handing over another charm receiving the money for it, "Oh yeah... gomen ne minna... its still too early in the morning..." as if proving her point she yawned.  
  
"Mina dear, it's almost one in the afternoon." Ami's quiet voice commented from the cash register.  
  
"Oh." the others giggled at her enjoying the warm suns light as a soft breeze played with their hair. It was so calm and quiet up there; one could almost fall asleep where they stand.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!" Or not. Usagi came bounding up the ton of temple stairs running past them all in a blur holding fast to a helpless looking Sokai as she flew into one of the Temple's rooms flinging the door shut. Five minutes later they both reappeared wearing the same robes as the four, slowly walking over smiling.  
  
"Ossu Usa-chan!"  
  
"Hey girlfriends! Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Rei tilted her head to the side, "Airn't you both supposed to be at your Okasan's?"  
  
"Aye, and we can't! Shingo no baka had some soccer game come up at the last minute and they went! So we-"  
  
"You decided" Sokai cut in.  
  
"...decided to come lend you guys a hand." She smiled at their non-believing stares. "Ahh come on! There's nothing else to do!"  
  
"Gee thanks Odango Atama..." muttering at it sounding like what she had to do was the last thing on her list of doing.  
  
  
  
"Gomen ne Rei-chan."  
  
"Aww don't worry about it kid. It's not your fault Usagi's a lazy good for klutzing out kinda girl." She grinned.  
  
  
  
"HEY!" A mock outraged cry emitted from said girl followed by laughter as everyone once again helped Rei in selling her charms, wards and other items well into the early setting sun./p  
  
'  
  
o o o O O --- 


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Questions & Afternoo...

~ Real Life 3 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals, so no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
III. Morning Questions & Afternoon Meetings  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
Half a year had flown by like the passing wind over jet wings since that night spent helping the young priestess. Their Senior year almost over with two remaining months to go, the Senior trip to go on and final exams to be taken. Then finally, after a long waited four years they would graduate from the now named 'Juuban 'Hell High'.  
  
Perspective boyfriends came and went never being more then just that, a friend. The girls tried pushing her towards this one or that, but it never ended with them going out. They just weren't what she was looking for. She didn't know herself what she was supposed to be looking for. Always one to go with her feelings, she did so now; and her feelings told her 'not the one'.  
  
Now all six sat Indian style in a circle on the floor surrounded by books and movies; the latter getting the most attention at the moment. The movie, 'Legend of the Red Dragon'.  
  
"Hey Rei! How can he *do* that!? That was one wicked kick!" Minako turned eager sparkling eyes towards her priestess friend.  
  
"Yeah, and how's that spear doing that? Forget the moves, I could do those! Now what about the spear Rei??"  
  
Looking between Minako and Makoto Rei let a small giggle out raising her hands in a 'I don't have a clue' fashion. "Don't look at me girls. I don't know about the spear but there's on anime out, Dragon Ball Z, that has a guy named Goku who can pretty much do the same with his extending poll."  
  
"Ohhh I wanna watch that one too!" Sokai and Usagi squealed at the same time. Looked at each other, then cracked up laughing at the fact.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know already! Anime nuts, I'm tellin' ya!" they just grinned turning back to the movie for the rest of the night. After it ended everyone grabbed a pillow and blanket falling asleep right where they sat.  
  
In the morning golden orange rays that slipped through the curtain cracks slowly playing across the faces of slumbering girls, slowly awakening them. Groans, muttered curses and the dead rising seemed to go on for an hour or more with other whispers of a conspiracy for getting them up on a Saturday morning when sleep should last 'til noon.  
  
"Soka-chan... Soka-chan wake up, gotta go to Gram's today!" Usagi shook her little friend trying her best to wake her. At times it seemed that she could be harder to wake then herself.  
  
"Usagi! Phone for ya! Its your Otousan!" Makoto called out.  
  
"Huh? Phone? I didn't hear it ringing..." walking over she took it up giving thanks, "Moshi mushi? Otousan?" She nodded, "Hai sure... demo naze?... Fine, fine... Hai, gomen ne Otousan... sure later then, Sayonara." And hung up.   
  
"Well what'd he say?"  
  
Usagi jumped back slightly not having noticed they all crowded around her while she spoke. Confused sapphire eyes looked up searchingly to them all, "He said... we shouldn't come over for a while... and not to worry about it, they'd still come to the graduation ceremony."  
  
"Huh why'd Ojisan Kenji tell us that Usa-ma?"  
  
Looking down at the deep shining purple head she could only shake her own. "I don't know hun... Otousan just said not to come over in a while. Something was being done to the house and we couldn't see it 'til after the graduation ceremony for some reason..."  
  
"Well that's strange." Makoto commented from within the kitchen getting break fest ready for them all.  
  
"HEY! I KNOW!" Minako jumped up and down, "MAYBE IT'S A SURPRISE!"  
  
"YEAH! And Odango Atama here can't see it 'til after we know she'll actually graduate!" Rei smirked.  
  
The others laughed at Usagi's now red face. Sokai wisely made a side step to the side as she took a step forward, "Alright... that's it... YOUR GOING DOWN PYRO!" Charging at a laughing Rei jumping over make shift beds, tables, now and again the couch trying to stay away from Usagi while throwing snide remarks she knew would rail her up all the more and loving every minute of it.  
  
'The Chase' didn't end 'til Makoto rang a small bell sitting on the kitchens counter signaling food was ready. Like a bullet from a guns barrel their bunny was away from Rei and in her seat in 2.0 seconds gobbling down everything within' her grasps reach. Staring in still awe the others didn't move 'til they realized if they didn't she'd eat everything. Then a day in the park was planned.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Soo, are we ready for this?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Sokai asked trying to sound as if she knew not of what the talk was turning to.  
  
Usagi smiled ruffling the young ones hair, "Hell yeah! I'm not stayin' here a minute more!" She exclaimed throwing the ball to Makoto.  
  
"Wow... did you hear that? I think our bunny just cursed!"  
  
Usagi scowled at her raven-haired friend before sticking out her tongue when she almost missed catching the ball only to send it flying right back at her. "Hey!" catching it throwing it to Minako, "Soo, are 'you all' ready to leave this place?"  
  
"YES!" they all coursed.  
  
"Can you believe it's only two more weeks?" a shocked voice, "TWO more weeks and our little girls will all be grown up!" the sound of mock crying, "I just... I just can't believe it..."  
  
Laughter, "There, there now love..." snickers, "They won't forget about us. How could they?"  
  
'I know that voice!' All the Senshi thought simultaneously each scanning the area for where they'd be hidden. All eyes stopped looking, locking onto two large oak trees to their left.  
  
"Are you sure hun?" the other asked sounding somewhat relived.  
  
A shocked, "You don't trust me on that? Why I never!" followed by laughter met their ears, "Come on now..." there was rustling in the brush around the massive trees before three figures emerged huddled in a group. Some snickers could he heard as they got closer before one in the middle shouted "MY BABIES!" running forward glomping them all in a huge group hug, the other two following less hurriedly but engulfing them in the hug nonetheless listening to all the laughter that went 'round the group.  
  
"So it's true then?" the smaller one asked with dark hair.  
  
"Aye, but we're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Yeah you better not!" Sokai exclaimed hitting Makoto in the leg playfully.  
  
"You two aren't related are you?" Minako asked once again of the two smaller girls. It was true there was a resemblance to them, but nothing else had been proved of it.  
  
Glancing at one another - not for the first time at the question - they looked to the group smiling, "We are of no relation." Stating at the same time earning giggles from the few.  
  
"It's good to see you again Moon Face."  
  
"You too Ruka-chan! Michi-chan, Hota-chan!" she gave each a tight hug, "Been awhile, ne?"  
  
Hotaru nodded hugging her back, "Hai, so you finally made it through school? Are you ready?"  
  
The whole group nodded, "YOU BET!"  
  
"Though we still have the graduation practices to get through, geez, I'm so nervous! AHH!" falling over anime style Usagi laid like a dead rabbit, limbs spiraled every which way. "UGH!!" her limbs jerked from sudden impact, "Sokai-chan... get off my tummy!"  
  
Giggling she sat still gazing at her. "So SM when are we going to go to the Moon?"  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"Wha- what did you say?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Ami peered at her, "Sokai-chan, how did you know?" she wasn't going to degrade the child's intelligence just because she knew - or seemingly knew - who Usagi was. After all they had all looked after the child longer then they had Chibi-Usa, they knew her better, and above all, knew she could keep a secret.  
  
An innocent grin met her question sitting atop Usagi's stomach, one small finger pressed against her lips in staged thought. "Well..." drawing out her explanation, "It really wasn't hard to piece it together after a few nights of your both leaving real late, then hearing on the news of the Sailor Senshi's battles." Making sure to keep her voice as low as she could without anyone else besides they're small group she went on, "I know who each are and won't tell, if that's what your worried about?"  
  
"No, no hun. We're not worried about that darlin' we know you can keep a secret, it was just a little shocking to know what you knew. That's all hun."  
  
"Oh... okie then." Getting off of her long since adoptive parent smiling she threw the ball into the air catching it while everyone digested the new information.  
  
"Say, Sokai-chan?" Minako called out a minute later.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Rei walked over kneeling to her height, "Do us a favor girlfriend... be extremely careful now, okay?"  
  
Sokai gave her a confused look turning to gaze at the others. Michiru stepped forward kneeling down placing one graceful hand on the smaller shoulder, "She means since you know of 'us', that you should be more cautious of your surrounding. Many a time have the ones that knew of 'us' been attacked to get 'our' attention."  
  
"Alright?" Rei asked smiling.  
  
Sokai nodded, "Definitely."  
  
"Good, now LETS PLAY BALL!" Running by grabbing the white ball from Sokai's hand Usagi threw it to Makoto without falling over - for once - as she turned around from throwing.  
  
"Good one! Now try this!" Throwing a pop fly Makoto sent it Haruka's way watching as the Sky Senshi flew eight foot in the air catching it and turning to throw it down to Ami, all in the same move before her feet touch the ground again. She whistled. "Wow."  
  
Haruka smirked pleased with herself.  
  
"Show off." Her aqua-green haired partner mumbled smiling. Noticing the glint in the sandy blondes eyes she ran for the one possessing the ball, snatching it from her throwing it to Haruka and hid behind Sokai sticking out her tongue in a very un-Michiru like manner.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
From within the shade of a large old maple tree a figure sat watching them play with the now green stained softball throwing it to and fro while dodging the others when someone decided to take the game with a new turn. It amazed them that a bunch of seemingly small girls could move that quickly with - or without in some cases - grace that their frames did not speak of.  
  
They did not know why they sat there watching them play like that. Originally they had gotten out of the house from the ruckus being caused there into the tranquil surroundings of the Juuban Memorial Park, finding the shadow of the maple most inviting for his overactive mind. Calming sounds coming from the nearby pond also helped in calming his taxed nerves, thoughts and muscles.  
  
They wondered - not for the first time - how they came to live in such a nice place, wonderful scenery and 'bad' next-door neighbors. 'How is it the people I live with are infuriating and the ones next door are loud mouthed, no good, riot making little- ugh!' taking several deep breathes they relaxed, some. 'Calm...'  
  
*THWAP*  
  
"What the hell?" swiftly turning in his Indian style position facing the side glaring inquisitively for what could of made the noise so close to their skull. Finding nothing but a small nick where something had hit the maple, following where that 'something' must of went to find the smallest of the group of girls retrieving the softball while yelling something to the long haired blonde of the group; who sweat dropped.  
  
"Poor aim..." muttering turning back to their original position.  
  
"Hey guys! Find him yet?" A voice called out making their ears perk up in interest while standing glancing upwards. Nodding to their self they bent down then pushed up jumping gracefully like arching water through air to land firmly on the second branch high in the old maple.  
  
"No... not yet. We should keep looking though."  
  
"He's not a lost puppy, he knows his way back." Another replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know... 'Sides Wu-man's like a sentinel or something! You see the way he goes about all quiet glaring and never saying anything? It's like he's surveying everything picking up as much as he can to blackmail everyone with later on." Laughter issued forth.  
  
"Ugh... no I'm sure that's not it." The blonde headed youth shot the brown headed one a pointed glare nodding to the other two present.  
  
"Huh?" jumping back slightly the other sweat dropped, "Umm, that's not the real reason he does that though... He's just the umm silent type?" chuckling nervously at the one presently glaring he backed up more, "I Umm think I hear my mom calling me... BYE!" with that he turned and fled.  
  
"Duo..." a deadly growl followed the young boys running as the other swiftly took to chase without so much as rustling the leaves laid scattered on the ground below them all.  
  
  
  
"Great... here we go again... Will they every stop Trowa?"  
  
"........."  
  
"I figured at much... ugh Allah help us all..." they too, left to follow the two running boys yet at a much slower pace.  
  
Maple leaves rustled "Bakas."  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
  
  
"Alright now, you all should really be getting ready for Thursday, you've only one more day 'til you graduate, not playing ball any longer." Groans of protest went 'round the group. "I know now come on. You need your dresses to be picked out... what you're going to do afterward."  
  
"PARRRRTTY!!" everyone cheered loudly laughing merely.  
  
"I think they have the 'afterward' part handled Michi-koi."  
  
"Mm so it would seem."  
  
Pushing her way through the huddled up girls, small hands a flyin', "Wait! Wait!"  
  
All eyes turned downwards to peer at her, "Hai, chibi one?"  
  
"I wanna know the answer to my questio~on..." she drawled out, "and I'm not little hmph."  
  
They giggled, "Gomen ne... which question again?"  
  
"Aww come on! About the M-O-O-N!" she sighed dramatically, "I wanna go."  
  
"But uh..."  
  
"Umm well you see..."  
  
"Well we could go... sometime..."  
  
Arms still crossed over her chest she stared at them all, "Not good enough."  
  
There was a long silence between them before a new voice offered, "After graduation?"  
  
  
  
Looking around for the speaker not seeing anyone they turned towards the oaks where the other three had appeared to see a woman sitting on the lowest branch wearing a pair of blue jean short overalls, maroon t-shirt, black socks and blood red hi-tops with long green highlighted black hair trailing well beyond her legs reach swaying happily in the days breeze.  
  
After recovering from shock they simultaneously yelled, "SETSUNA!?"  
  
She giggled hopping down walking towards them all, "Hai? Kon'nichi wa minna-chan."  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Minako blurted out still in shock at not seeing the 'much' older and refined Senshi in her usual garb instead of something that looked soo... not her.  
  
"You don't like it?" she twirled once.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"NO... I mean... yes!"  
  
"Its just... different."  
  
"Wow Sets-mama really dressed up today didn't she?" Hotaru asked nudging the said woman in her side smiling widely. "What's the occasion?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Setsuna raised on delicate black brow, "No occasion Hota-chan, I just was digging around in my 'old' chest and found some clothes that's all... then visited an old friend. Why?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no reason." She grinned.  
  
"Right. So Setsuna-san..." Rei turned her attention from smaller girl to older girl, "What were you saying about after graduation?"  
  
"You have nothing planned, correct?"  
  
Looking from one another in confusion, settling on shrugging really not having had anything planned for the night but a good time somewhere, they all nodded.  
  
"Then why not take Sokai-chan 'there' after graduation? Celebrate up there." She winked at something they knew not. It was best not to ask when she did this, usually something turned out wrong or something happened and they didn't wanna know about it.  
  
"Well... I guess we could do that..." Makoto started.  
  
The others nodded, "Sure why not?"  
  
"Oh can we please! Please!" Sokai tugged on Usagi's knee length blue shorts, "Pretty please with buttercups on top!?" slightly hopping from foot to foot now.  
  
"Oh well let me think on that one..." turning away from the child to ponder the situation she took an exaggerated long time doing it, all the while grinning. Holding back the humor she found in it, whipping away the smile she turned back and nodded. "Sure."  
  
"YEEAAAAHHH!!! ARIGATOU USA-MA!" excitedly jumping hugging the taller girl in a tight embrace she hopped around to hug everyone else stopping just before the new addition to the group looking to Usagi and back, "Errm..."  
  
Seeing the girls predicament she walked over kneeling beside her smiling, "This is Meiou Setsuna, also better known as Super Sailor Pluto the Guardian of the Time Gate."  
  
Nodding she stepped forward carefully hugging her also for suggesting it. "Arigatou Setsuna-san."  
  
Returning the hug she stood, "Please little one, call me Setsuna..." smiling looking towards the leader she gave a small bow, "Gomen Hime, I have to return now. I shall see you all, at your graduation, and after." Walking back to the wood line letting the leaves, vines, bush and tree foliage cover her, she vanished in a shimmer of maroon stardust.  
  
"You heard the woman! Lets go!" Minako grinned, "We've SHOPPING TO DO!" skipping away.  
  
"You know," Rei whispered to the rest of them, "I don't think that's what she meant when she said 'dresses to pick out'." Getting nods they followed the overly hyper friend, if not just to make sure she didn't get into trouble again.  
  
'  
  
o o o O O --- 


	4. Chapter 4: May 17th, AC199

~ Real Life 4 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals, so no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
IV. May 17th, AC199  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
//May 17th, AC199  
  
'  
  
::waves:: Hello Bookie! heh Can't believe I'm still calling you that after all these years. Strange how some things never change, ne? If you think about it long enough, we don't really change. Well no one from our Group that is. ::giggles:: We're too hmm, close nit? to change. We just grow a little I think.  
  
Several things have happened in the last few months hindering my telling of them to you then, instead of now. So with only seven days left until we graduate I'll tell you about them! ^__^;  
  
Since playing ball in the park where Sokai first met Setsuna, they've seemed to form a bond between them like we all have. It's kawaii. I'm glad that Setsuna let someone else close to her besides the Outers and me. Oh we're all close; but Setsuna never seems to form a 'you tell me all and I'll tell you all' sort of relationship with anyone. Must be from her endless lifeline, solitary confinement at the Gates of Time.  
  
I feel sadness for the Senshi of Time. She's lived to see the rises and fall of a majestic kingdom, lost all of her friends and loved ones only to live a thousand years in silence and loneliness. Waiting, for us to be re-born again, only to loose my Court and I once more, but to gain us back. A never-ending circle, ne?  
  
You've got to wonder how a woman like Setsuna can keep herself together under all that pressure. I know if it was me, I'd probably crumble right away... though all the girls would defiantly beg to differ with me, bring up all the past battles I was forced to endure alone.  
  
::shakes head:: They're wrong though. I'm not as strong as some people think. Setsuna is by far the strongest of us all. I think if anyone else were to be put in her shoes they'd fall pray to the lonely, misty silence that is the Time Corridor... slowly going insane, out of their minds from the nothingness.  
  
I would be fine for a week or so, maybe a month before crumbling from lack of my friend's energy, constant chattering and love. Minako would fall for the same reason, maybe sooner. Makoto and Rei are stronger, they could hold up for three months or longer before slipping and never coming back without they're friends or someone to talk to. No sacred Fire to consult.  
  
Ami-chan... I'm not sure. I guess she'd last as long as Makoto and Rei-chan if not longer... She's always been along right? So maybe she could endure more, I'm sure her super mind could come up with countless ways to keep busy. But with the 'workings' I've done on her, brought her into the 'fun and light', might make being Times guardian as bad for her as it'd be for Minako and myself.  
  
And the Outers... Longest lasting of us all. I think though, that Michiru and Haruka would fall in due time from being away from one another. Those two have a strong bond, strong love for one another... that if they spent a long amount of time away from the other, it'd hurt. That hurt would only grown stronger with time and eventually drive them mad, or kill them. Hotaru, my little Dark Firefly... I have a inkling that the smallest and deadliest Senshi of us all, would outlast us. But as all our fates would be. She would also fall.  
  
None of us have it in us to be the Guardian of Time. That lonely, silent, mind-twisting task befalls the mighty Senshi of Time, Setsuna. But I'm getting off track now airn't I?  
  
The maroon eyed woman's trick for not letting people get to her... I do think it has to deal with her job description. I'm also sure that getting close to people the first time then watching helplessly, as they all perished, they're kingdom fall, has not helped in making her want to have anyone that close to her again. So she keeps everyone at a distance.  
  
Not that we've made it any easier on her. We've been reborn only to die once again in battle. She's had to watch us die thrice times. The youngest. ::sighs, then brightens:: But we've managed to live the last four years without dieing! That's something right? ::laughs smiling goofily::  
  
Setsuna-san is close with five people... Me, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and the newly 'let in' Sokai-chan. I think there's more to that girl then we all know. She has a way with people. But when I try pointing that out to the others, they just laugh, smile and point a finger right back at me, causing a blush to rise, knowing that everyone I seem to meet lightens up immediately and has a better day for it. I didn't understand why for a long time 'til I met my four guardians and they explained it for me. Guess Sokai's just like that too. Everyone has they're own light.  
  
Think I'm going to wind up repeating myself if I don't switch to something else that happened. ^_^; Lets see...  
  
OH! We got new transfer students!! It's weird that there's only another week of school left... and they just transferred here a month ago. They're seniors also so I can't help but wonder why it is they'd be transferring so late in the year? Obviously for whatever reasons it is, they've got the credits they need and then some to be able to transfer like that and still graduate. They were at yesterday's graduation rehearsal soo....  
  
Anywho... Minako of course, along with Mako-chan went boy crazy right away! And who wouldn't? They're hotties! I'll admit it, I'm still in the 'boy crazy gang' myself, but I'm a little more reserved these days. I think taking care of Sokai-chan with Mako-chan has forced me to grow up faster. Not that anyone's complaining about it. ^_^; I'm still very much a kid thank you very much! I'm never going to grow out of that. ^_~  
  
You want to know about them do you? I see... well I guess I could spare the time to tell you since I've been neglecting writing for another reason, that I'll get to in due time.  
  
These boys though... there's something about them that I can't quiet put my finger on... Sure they just transferred at mid-year, they're young but hard looking. Five of them. That gave way to Minako's thoughts of 'One for each of Us!' theory. ::giggles:: Hai, defiantly kawaii. But they're cold and don't stay around anyone. They even glare at the Sensei's! It's weird.  
  
Dark and handsome describe them all, but for one; he's tall dark and handsome. ^_^ The smaller one, Japanese I know, is the coldest of them all. Taller one up, Chinese, handsome devil, hair tied back in a frighteningly tight looking ponytail that I wouldn't want my hair to be in - ever. He was slightly more talkative to everyone, glaring at all the girls. I think he has a problem with women... don't know though.  
  
Then there's small blonde headed boy, whispers going around are that he's Arabian. He doesn't look it though, not like I've ever seen one before, but I've heard Arabian's airn't usually blonde. That's a little interesting, but he's a nice boy, polite, talks to everyone. I like him. He's the only one, besides his tall companion that I've spoken with. I think the tall ones an Amazon. Might make a cute couple with Makoto! ^_~ Goddess Minako-chan's wearing off on me...  
  
The last of the group is an American that I know right off. You can't miss something like that. But you can't get close to him to talk for he's got tons of girls hanging around him. The only way you can get close to him is with one of his friends glaring they're way through the giggling mass. Seems he's quite the charmer. ::giggles::  
  
So there's the run down on the other event that's happened in the last two months. Five new guys transferred to the school, causing uproar in the gossip circuits that Minako is constantly chattering to us about. Gotta love 'er though! There's a mystery around them that I can't figure out, nor anyone else.  
  
I can't help but wonder though... Will anyone be able to get close to them? Later after they've arrived, I literally ran into the Chinese boy, I still don't know his name, he glared at me, mumbled something while helping me up before turning and leaving on his way. I dumbly stood in the hallway, replaying images and letting my mind wonder 'til the girls found me. I've never seen eyes like that before... so deep, an endless depth of black. And the Japanese boys eyes, such a wondrously dark shade of blue they put Mamoru's to shame. Like a dark, stormy night...  
  
::laughs shaking 'er head:: Enough of boy talk! Yes, they're kawaii! Yes, they look strong. Yes, they look like they can kill.... Goddess, I need help. lol ^_^;  
  
Other event that has kept me from not writing was my 'Job'. ::sighs:: Never knew trying to handle HS and fighting at the same time would be so hard. It is, let me tell you what, it is. There's been many a time that one of the other girls have gotten hurt 'cause I couldn't move outta the way quick enough, stumbled and fallen... I don't really think I should be leader. An argument that's been going on for a year now, but since I'm the Moon Hime, it's a little late to be thinking that. If I weren't the Hime then at least my friends wouldn't have to tackle me out of the way and get hurt, ya know?  
  
I try though... I try hard to get better in everything. Fighting is still my weak point, sure I'm not great in school either, but fighting I need major work on, especially since I don't think whomever is sending these new youma will stop anytime soon.  
  
Youma... Why do they keep coming? What draws them here? Is it my crystal? ::looks to the gold jeweled pen clipped to her shirt:: Does the power from it call the Darkness? I've often wondered that, as have everyone. We think it does. Nothing we can do about that though, its power is too great to try and encase a shield around it, trapping the energy waves from escaping it.  
  
Though we have tried and found ways to change the look of it. It's still in the broach, just in a different form. Now it's a pen. Last week I wore it as a gold and sapphire pendent on my silver necklace. Pretty cool huh? I thought it was a great idea. And I even thought of it! That's what shocked the others. See my thought was that if we changed the appearance of the crystal then others would be more likely to look it over.  
  
They're always looking for the gold broach it's encased in. Do you honestly think they'd go from looking for that to say a ring? Necklace? Pen or bracelet? I didn't think they would. I could change it to something else every week and they'd never know. Also it helped in not having to wear it on the front of my shirts all the time or in my pocket.  
  
Ami wasn't sure if it could be done at first. I had persisted that it had to be! It was important! If I could change the way it looked, it'd be safer. They didn't argue with me on that one. See I do have brains after all! Not all cells are taken up by reading Manga. Ami-chan researched almost everything her minicomputer could find before hitting an ancient document stating that the crystal was a form of my energy solidified into the shape of the crystal form its now in.  
  
Not only was it easier for me to control my powers with the excess of it gathered in that form, but also it having taken shape of a crystal magnified the output of that power. Convenient and neat. I briefly let my mind wonder who it was that was able to convert they're energy in such a way. Was it my mother, Queen Serenity? Or was it Selene herself? The first person to posses the Moon's energy and beginning line to the royal Moon family.  
  
But not too long did I wonder about it 'cause if I did I would have missed the other part of Ami's explanation and she'd be a trifle upset at having to explain it all again. ^_^;  
  
She read on about how since the crystal was essentially my excess energy in solid form, I could will it into a different appearance, but it had to stay within the broach! The document wasn't so kind as to let us know what would happen if it was ever out of the broach when changed into another form. ::pouts:: Not fair!  
  
One rainy night that the youma attacked my Okasan called the apartment. ::giggles shaking 'er head:: I felt bad that Sokai had to lie to her, but what else could she honestly tell her that would stop the questioning? Afterward though, it was funny. Sokai's explanation of our absence and her being alone was that we were out grocery shopping... at nine in the evening... She was reluctant to buy it but eventually let it drop with a 'Well tell her to call when she gets home, won't you dear?' She had told her 'Sure thing' and hung up.  
  
We didn't get home 'til around Midnight.  
  
A hoard of youma attacked the south end of Juuban Park that night draining people of they're energy. There were so many... There wasn't much time to think about attacking, we just did it making sure to keep the people out of the fight. Four fought, the fifth one got innocents out of the way. It lasted two and a half hours... It wasn't fun. I surprised even myself that night for not whining about wanting to go home. I hadn't done that much in the years passing, but every now and then I would.  
  
Have I mentioned I don't like fighting? I'm on that blonde kids side there... We shouldn't be fighting at all. But life isn't that nice to some people. The thought had hit me, what he meant by not fighting at all. Sure, the wars just ended little over a year ago, but he didn't fight... Did he? He looked too young... then again absolutely no one would believe that I'm Sailor Moon and fight youma's at night to keep all of Tokyo safe, with the help of the other Sailor Senshi and we're only eighteen. ::sigh:: Only Selene knows.  
  
Ah well, I best be going now... Gotta meet the girls at the park! We've taken to playing softball every now and then where there's nothing else to do. ::slight shrug:: Hey there's no hitting the ball, just throwing it, so no one gets hurt... much... okay all the time... ::blushes remembering having the ball pop up from her glove to knock her hard in the nose, making it bleed::  
  
Yeah well... Ball to play, youma to beat up, homework to do... All LATER!! ::laughs grinning:: Except for the ball part...  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Usa-chan ^_^ . //  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'  
  
Closing her diary placing it in the middle drawer of her desk she stood, grabbing a jacket of the back of her chair and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Sokai-chan! Come on its time to goo~o!" Looking down the hall to the small girls room she heard no noise. Thinking it odd not to have noise coming from it or Makoto's room she checked both. They were empty.  
  
Quirking a golden brow she entered the living room to find, no one. The kitchen was the same, a note stuck on the fridge. Walking over she read it. They had left for the park already, not wanting to disturb her writing, left without her. "That was nice of them... though now I have to walk there alone..." Shrugging into her jacket she grabbed the keys and left.  
  
It wasn't very far from the park when she saw him. The guy from school with someone else, a brown headed person was standing next to him animatedly talking, waving his or her hands around quickly while the other, the Chinese man - Wufei - ignored him sipping from his cup.  
  
Smiling at the brown-headed boy Usagi did a mental recall, figuring that that was the young man she had yet to meet - let alone get a clear look at. She idly thought about walking over to speak with them, she hadn't a chance yet at school. Usagi didn't have classes with any of them; the only one she spoke to was the blonde headed Arabian, Quatre R. Winner; his locker was next to hers.  
  
From short chats between classes and lunch she had gathered that all five new boys were a tightly nit group, though none but him and the American - Duo - would admit to it. They didn't talk about the past events too much, Usagi didn't think it mattered much. You were how you were, if you changed then that was great - depending on the change. Life was precious to her; the past was another's left to tell if they wanted to, she wasn't going to fret over it. Didn't matter to her.  
  
Nodding, making up her mind to spare a few minutes - her friends would understand - to speak to them she waited for the light to tell when to cross the way. Stopping behind the taller braided youth she giggled catching the tail end of complaining that the white and blue clad Chinese wasn't listening to him. That caught their attention.  
  
"Whoa!" Duo spun 'round eyes shooting wide, "Babe alert! Hey there!" grinning widely, eyes sparkling.  
  
"hmph Onna" his eyes were unreadable orbs of onyx, "Excuse him, the sun seems to of fried some brain cells" he quipped just to get back on the braided ones nerve, as he did his. Fair payback.  
  
"Hey man!" Sending a glare over his shoulder, it quickly vanished into a dazzling smile as focus was turned back to the blonde beauty before him, "What's your name babe?"  
  
"Babe?" Usagi questioned amusedly arching one golden brow smiling, "Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino" offering a hand out, "And your Duo... and Wufei, ne?" Duo's own brows shot up in interest that someone he didn't know knew of him.  
  
"Yep! That's us! How'd ya know?"  
  
Giggling, "Its not hard to know. Word travels fast in Hell High, when new people arrive." Throwing them a wink, "We've got good informants." Duo laughed, Wufei just stared.  
  
"Informants?" he questioned.  
  
"Yep!" she chirped nodding, sending gold locks bouncing. She figured it'd do no harm telling these two of her friends. "Minako-chan's a follower of all the school gossip. What she hears, we hear." Smiling at they're confused looks.  
  
"Are you both ready to graduate? Saw ya at the practice yesterday!" she winked while sipping from her strawberry shake she bought from the small stand.  
  
"Oh you bet! I can't stand being in school!" the American shouted.  
  
"Baka" shaking his head, "...you still have college to think about." Wufei reminded him.  
  
"Dude, no..." Duo shook his head feverously, "I'm taking a year off! I refuse to go to another school right after gettin' out of a different one!"  
  
She laughed nodding, totally agreeing with him on that one, she didn't much like school herself, let alone know what she wanted to do after she graduated, but she'd be taking some time off herself. "Me to, I can't go right into college like Ami-chan wants to do... I don't even know what I want to do! So, I'll be taking time off."  
  
"SEE!" the braided boy cheered pointing a finger at the blonde bunny, "Even she's taking a year off!"  
  
His companion shrugged. "Do as you like. But don't come crying to me when you-"  
  
"OH NO!" Usagi's yell cut him off looking up from her blue and white cloud covered watch.  
  
Eyebrows raised as both boys cast her curious looks at the shriek, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm LATE!" Hurriedly finishing off the drink she bought chunking the cup into the trash she rearrange her jacket, "I was supposed to meet the girls at the park for ball ten minutes ago!" It didn't seem like they'd been talking that long! Had she stared longer then originally thought before walking over to them?  
  
"I'm sorry! Maybe we can meet again at school sometime!" running off in the direction she knew the others to be, she waved, "JA NE!!" calling over her shoulder before vanishing from their sight.  
  
"Well, she sure was energetic eh?" Duo grinned watching as the tail end of the gold streamers disappear. "Think we'll see 'er again?" His companion shrugged, "Yeah, me too... Sooo... Where we goin' now?" Grin still in place.  
  
"Home." Was the answer he got as the Chinese teen about-faced, rolled his eyes and started for home.  
  
"Wha-HEY!! I thought you said we're goin' to the movies!?"  
  
The whine followed the dark headed teen down the street. Resisting the urge to sigh, Wufei cast a glance behind, "You annoyed me, changed my mind" he turned back hiding his smirk as the American ranted about how 'unfair' that was while following him.  
  
'  
  
o o o O O --- 


	5. Chapter 5: Of Baseball, Near Misses and...

~ Real Life 5 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals, so no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
V. Of Baseball, Near Misses and Preparations  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
Usagi reached the designated 'playing field' - a large cleared portion of the park rarely used anymore - threw her bag down, slipped on her glove and caught the ball flying for Minako. "oomph Hey guys!!" yelling while waving the ball and glove in the air, she threw it to Ami.  
  
"Hello Hime, where have you been?"  
  
"Yeah, we were getting' worried about you Odango Atama!"  
  
"Yea Usa-ma!" Sokai added in with a pout, hands on her small hips. Usagi smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry darlin', guys, I stopped off and talked to some friends before coming here... sorry I was late."  
  
Friends? The others looked around the field. All friends present and accounted for... who'd she talk to? "Alright, spill girlfriend! Who'd you talk to?"  
  
Startled Usagi's head snapped Minako's way, "Erm... just two guys..." they were starting to advance on her now like a pack of hungry wolves... Had she said the wrong thing? She backed away eyeing each wearily.  
  
"What guys?"  
  
"Yeah who!? You gotta tell us who!"  
  
Seeing this for what it was she stopped backing away and smiled. "Well if you just have to know... it was Duo and Wufei."  
  
That seemed to be the correct answer for Minako bounded over to her in one jumped grabbing her by the shoulders shaking her. "You talked to Duo!? Duo Maxwell!?"  
  
"Umm yes?" she squeaked.  
  
"WOW!!"  
  
Rei walked over to them, "And Chang Wufei also?! Man! Some girls have all the luck!" she almost looked dejected, but her sights were elsewhere.  
  
"How did you meet them Usagi-chan?" Ami asked tilting her blue head to the side, "As far as I'm aware of no one of our group has meet with Maxwell-san before."  
  
An unsettling smirk crossed Usagi's face as she threw the softball up, caught it and repeated the action several times over. "Well..." she drawled out, "I saw 'em on the street, decided since I had some extra time, I'd talk to them." A grin, "So we went to the coffee shop, had a few while talking, noticed I was late, and here I am!" giving a small jump to empathize the point.  
  
"Riiight... sure you did Usa..."  
  
Makoto blinked, "Usa-chan... you, don't drink... coffee."  
  
Rei's hands went up in a tickling movement, fingers wagging, a manic look to her violet orbs.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Usagi backed away pulling Sokai in front of her for protection, the small girl giggled at it. "I did see them on the street! I bought a strawberry shake and talked to them 'til I noticed I was late. And here I am!"  
  
"Now that..." Minako started smiling widely, "I can believe." The others laughed.  
  
"Should've brought 'em along with you girlfriend! We've got enough stuff." Brunet hair swung as its owner turned motioning to the baseball bag loaded with extra equipment, "Plenty to go 'round." winking.  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry guys. They had other plans... or so I heard." Throwing the ball to Rei the game started up again.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Its nice here, I'm glad we decided to move from the colonies here... fresh air and bight flowers!" he sighed in exhale.  
  
"hmm..."  
  
Giggles, "Man of many words jus-"  
  
"HEY LOOK OUT!!"  
  
"WHOA DUUCK!!"  
  
Voices came from their right warning them of something. The taller youth looked around before glancing up. One visible eye widened a fraction as he jumped forward catching the falling object in one smooth motion.  
  
"Good one!"  
  
"Allah... Trowa... thanks." The blonde sighed gathering his nerves back together. It had been coming for him.  
  
"Hey mister!" a small girl looking around five or six came running up to them, "Are you okay mister?"  
  
Nodding smiling, "Y-yes I am, thank you..."  
  
"Here you go."  
  
The calm soothing voice brought the girls smoky gray eyes upwards to the other man, his hand extended down with the ball in it. "Thank you!" she chirped before turning around smiling happily, "HEY USA-MA!! QUATRE-SAN'S OKAAAYYY!!!"  
  
Both were startled the child knew his name. Glancing at his taller companion Quatre looked to where the girl was smiling. There stood five young women, each wearing a glove, faces showing relived worry that all was fine. But in the middle of them all, stood a stunning bright blonde haired girl with buns 'n streamers on either side of her head, her un-gloved hand held over her heart. Feeling the relief radiating off of her in waves he smiled, finally recognizing the face.  
  
"Come on Trowa" tugging on the others sleeve before starting off after the smaller girl, "Lets go say hi."  
  
"......"  
  
The girls smiled if a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Usagi! Its good to see you again!"  
  
She smiled just as the small girl did moments before, placing her hands on the smaller shoulders of the girl that stood in front of her. "Quatre-kun! Trowa-san! I'm glad you're both alright. Good catch Trowa!"  
  
"Yeah really! Wanna play?" Minako winked at him.  
  
"Ohhh yeah!" Sokai squealed, "We can play four against four!"  
  
"I don't know..." Makoto shook her head, challenge in her voice, "Quatre might not want to play..."  
  
Quirking a golden brow, said boy moved for the ball bag snatching two gloves, tossing one to his taller friend, "I'm in. Lets go!"  
  
Sending a wink to the other girls, they split into two groups of four. Usagi, Quatre, Sokai and Makoto were on team one. Rei, Minako, Ami and Trowa were on team two. And the games began!  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
They left that afternoon in high spirits, waving to each other before going to their respective homes. There was a lot to do, lot to think about. Five more days... only five more days until the 25th of May, AC199... Graduation Day.  
  
There were clothes to set out, hair plans to think over, after graduation parties to attend! So much to do before the end of their childhood and the beginning of their adulthood. It would be strange they knew, at first to get acquainted with not having school to attend in the mornings, Sensei's bickering at you to be still, quiet and getting the questions right.   
  
It'd be an adventure that was certain.  
  
But until then... The closing week at school for Seniors was spent double checking that all class credits were indeed, acquired, all work was turned in and accounted for, lockers were cleaned out, goodbye's were said and advice given to those that needed it for support when they left. But most of all... it was spent relaxing... they had worked doubly hard for the ceremony that was to happen in five days.  
  
They deserved it.  
  
In five days... They were going to be Free.  
  
'  
  
o o o O O --- 


	6. Chapter 6: May 25th AC199 Final Day of...

~ Real Life 6 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals. I also, Do Not own, "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C... So no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
II. May 25th, AC199 - Final Day of Hell High  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
"Seniors!! OH! AH!!" The chant started from the back by one bored boy who sent the girls and guys near him into chanting, and the others near them into it before half the senior class was doing it. "SENIORS! OH! AH! Seniors!!"  
  
"Quiet down!!" A Sensei barked out, "We know your happy to be graduating, but please keep it down or it'll take longer before going out."  
  
A snort, "Your asking Maxwell to be quiet? You don't know him very well."  
  
"Wu-man that's not nice!" Said boy turned pouting at him, his amethyst eyes shinning brightly.  
  
Quatre chuckled, "Will both of you please take a chill pill?"  
  
"This can't be happening... This can't be happening..."  
  
"Would you chill out already! Geez... your not going to make it seem anymore unreal then it already is!" Makoto giggled quietly from her place in line. They hadn't yet started to fill the large stadium sized room with their class of two hundred sixty young men and women eager to go out and party. 'The practices don't have 'anything' on this!'  
  
"Aww but I can't help it! Mako-chan!" Minako's face was alight with her normal bubbilness times ten added with the sparkle in her eyes of the day's events, and they hadn't even started yet! "This is sooo cool!!"  
  
"HAI!!" just about everyone in hearing range around her quietly yelled out, not wanting to get reprimanded from their Sensei's that were overseeing the proceedings, even if there wasn't anything to worry about.   
  
This was the day they had been waiting for all they're schooling years.  
  
"Shhhh children, your time will be soon to come. Now please, keep the chatter down... Its time to start filling the seats."  
  
'Finally!' they all thought hopping to stand as straight as they could making sure all clothing and hair were as it should be; none wished to look disheveled on the special day or dishonor their families by looking so.  
  
"Hey! Psst! Hey Usagi!"  
  
"Wha- huh?" Spinning around staring behind where the voice came from she stared at two of her closest friends, the other two being in front of her. She - somehow - managed to get sandwiched in-between the Senshi. 'Coincidence? I think not' she giggled.  
  
  
  
Minako grinned at her, "Ya ready girl?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes!" then shook her head, "No..." frowning she animatedly threw her hands in the air forcing back laughter, "Ahh hell... I don't know, but I'm REAL excited!" Both laughed engaging the other three in chitchat while they waited their turn to walk to their seating arrangements.  
  
Once everyone was seated, quieted down and rested for the moment Mr. Williamson, head of the Juuban District stood from his seat approaching the podium.  
  
"Welcome Sensei's, parents, siblings and most of all, the graduating students of AC199!" Loud applause shouts and whistles issued forth, waiting for them to quiet once more not deterred from the sudden activity. "I know it has long since been your wish to get away from the now newly nicknamed Juuban 'Hell High'..." more laughter arose from everyone, "So you can get out and on with your lives without having one Sensei or another telling you what to do. But never forget that you will always have someone watching what you do and suggesting what might be a better course of action. You cannot get away from prying eyes, suggestions and peoples spoken thoughts..." some people groaned or nodded in agreement, "But you can take them all in, looking them over, trying to figure which is best to suit you.  
  
"One must never forget in their time of growth with all that can happen to them rather it be joy, sadness, shock, surprise and so on, never change." Smiling remembering this once said to himself and the confused looks that crossed the young faces then, the same the stared back at him now. "In time, one cannot hinder the process of changing. But one can take control of how they change. Never let someone else's options of you, actions or other things change you. Always remember you are who creates what you become, and only you can make the changes that will guide your life."  
  
Letting age softened eyes roam over the large class he smiled, "Confused yet?" Almost as a whole the ocean of students before him nodded and voiced their answers of "HAI!" Gruffly chuckling into the mic he nodded, "As was I, when given the same speech. Don't worry, you'll figure it out as you grow, if you haven't forgotten it by then." Glancing behind him he smiled, "I think I'm holding up the stage for someone with my endless chatter so I will just wish you all the best that can come of your lives and that the Gods and Goddess' smile down on you always." With that he stepped down, letting the other take the stage.  
  
A medium sized girl stepped forward only inches below standard height for her age, glasses perched rightly on her nose covering wisdom glowing eyes beyond her age. Her softly shinning hair flowed from under her navy blue hat like a small waterfall that curled under slightly an inch below her neck line, the blue and white tassel on her cap swinging while she walked, stepping up.  
  
"Everyone, Minzo Ami" a lady standing at the other mic stationed at the far left announced as cheers and whistles went around.  
  
Looking over the students in front of her giving a quick glance to the audience around her she nodded to all before looking back over her shoulder, "Arigatou Mr. Williamson." Turning back to the students, "Kon'nichi wa Minna!" giving pointed looks to different parts of the room, "Its been long in the coming for all of us, but the day is finally here!" her voice was happy and loud, not the timid girl they all once knew. Having ten best friends to be around, learning to have a good time, did a great deal for the small timid girl over the years. Oh she was still shy, but her voice was now strong and confident.  
  
  
  
"I know once we leave this place we think we'll never look back. Never come back to see what's changed. But we must always remember what school has taught us, given to us. We've strived for four long years to reach this day. All the classes we had, tests we took, friends we made along the way. It was all for the best and helped shaped who we've become..." she paused, "Who we'll be.  
  
"Each of us have dreams we want to reach. Dreams which may seem like they're too far out of our reach. I would like to tell you of a dream I had in eighth grade." Some people rolled their eyes and groaned but Ami went on, "In eighth grade - actually all though my schooling years - I was seen as the 'teachers pet' because I was smarter then most, got along better with the teachers then I did the students, being as quiet as I was then.  
  
"My dream back then was to emerge from that version of myself, have friends and a normal life. But I knew, that that wasn't possible. I was too much the bookworm, didn't have the courage to go up to someone and start a conversation. Heck I didn't even know how!" Throwing up one arm waving it outward achieved some giggles, "In my freshman year, I was the same old Ami, I hadn't changed 'til one day in the hallway, a small girl bounded over to me asking for help. She was lost."  
  
Some more giggled knowing who it was, "I helped her to her room thinking that was the last I'd see of her. At lunch that day I sat underneath the old Sakura tree quietly eating while I read a book, the same girl fell down right by me sitting Indian style smiling happily. I couldn't help but wonder why she was there. To make a long story short Minna... She introduced herself to me, we talked and became really good friends, later on I met her other friends, and to this day, we're all best friends.  
  
"For nine years of my life I was alone, wishing I had someone that understood me, liked me for who I was, and wouldn't be scared off for my love of knowledge. My freshman year that dream came true - in an odd way - but it was fulfilled." Ami smiled warmly knowing her speech wasn't the greatest, but it had meaning.  
  
"Dreams that seem out of reach to you might not be that far away. The people you meet, the people you know and ones you'll come to forget, might all play a part in reaching those dreams. You just have to believe in them." Giving a small bow as cheers and clapping reached her ears Ami smiled walking back to her seat.  
  
Walking up to the mic was a short lady of 5'4" slightly rounded wearing a blue-gray dress suit and black shoes. Her salt and pepper hair was puffed up slightly held in place by untold amounts of hairspray, looking remarkably styled like the schools football helmets. Who was she? Juuban 'Hell High's' principle.  
  
"Arigatou Ami. Welcome everyone! To the graduation of Juuban High's class of AC199!!" Mrs. Anson1 greeted smiling despite the groans and sour faces she got back from it. She wasn't highly liked among the students. "I'm glad to see all the faces out there tonight! I'll have to admit that I'm quite surprised to see all of you, I didn't think half of you would make it" more groans.  
  
"Now, now... You know, the beginning of your Freshman year I sat at my desk holding my head in my hands, muttering to myself how this class wouldn't make it, let alone to their senior year." She giggled, "I mean lets admit it. As soon as you all set foot on the campus, you were either causing trouble, making ruckus, in SAC or visiting with the vice principal of choice." She grinned, "Not exactly graduation material you know?" people in the stands laughed nodding their heads knowing how their children acted throughout school.  
  
"But I'm glad to say that I was wrong. It has been a pleasure to spend the last four years getting to know all of you, watching as you grew into fine young men and women." Her voice was sincere, "I believe this is the finest class that Juuban High has ever turned out. On that I congratulate you all." Clapping for them she turned glancing to the band that was setting up for the coming event.  
  
"Now for today's ceremony we have a special person whom has requested to sing for us, all of you, in honor of your friendship and celebration, that you all achieved your hope of graduating." Shouts of 'Who is it?!' started filling the arena. Waving one hand trying to calm them she smiled, "I can't say, it was her wish to leave it that way. I'm sure you will all know who it is when she starts singing.  
  
"Now students, parents and Sensei's please hold your applause until after the last name is called out." Giving a nod towards the band director she walked back to her spot on the stage where the other sensei's and school officials were waiting to greet the students as they walked along, marking transition from students to free young men and women.  
  
Giving a grand wave of her wand striking up the beat, the strings started out softly, followed with a heavy beat from the drums. They played on repeating the same cords over and over while a squeaking noise started poking through the musical vale, that was created when two large panels of walling started to slide apart, reveling a section of the retractable bleachers slowing making its way into the light.  
  
On those bleachers stood twenty-five of the choir members dressed in their light blue and white gowns. The two walls stopped with a loud clang echoing through the arena, effectively snapping the attention of everyone that wasn't already looking in that direction. Slowly, movement could be caught within the shadows of the bleachers hideaway.  
  
A voice started out low and sweet as the band started to replay the cord once more, it sounded innocent and melodic capturing ones attention without much effort. Slowly a figure of 5'6" started to emerge from that darkness still singing, showing that, they too, wore the navy blue and white graduation gown and cap. Blonde hair shined like liquid gold under the bright lights of the arena spilling from under the cap like waves from a waterfall pooling around her feet.  
  
People started whispering trying to figure out who she way, even with her hat on it hid who she was being at a distance from anyone in the graduating class, to catch a good glimpse of who she was. The only name they could give was the 'Golden Goddess'.  
  
Bright azure blue eyes sparkled as the girl picked her head up waving one hand to everyone in greeting, showing off her lovely heart shaped face. Once she found her position in front and to the right between the choir and band she started swaying side to side in time with the beat, setting off a chain reaction to the choir that started swaying with her. Nodding to the crowd standing on stage the names began to be called.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,  
  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same,  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
And so started the calling of names, some down the list, "Kino Makoto!" was called out as a tall Amazon looking girl standing 5'10 with lively brown hair hanging in curls about her shoulders, stepped onto the stage. Her navy blue cap was slanted on her head giving all a view of her shinning jungle green eyes and rosy lips. She had a body that spoke of being soft to the touch, but hid untold strength as the muscles in her arms and legs shifted while she walked across the stage.  
  
Captain of the martial arts team, girls softball and president of the Home Economics club Makoto had the reputation of being a kind hearted girl, that would help out anyway she could but was not one to be messed with. She was known as the protector of her group of friends; you messed with one, you messed with her and them all. Smiling she stepped up to the principal hugged her, took the picture while taking her diploma and walked back off stage to her seat.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
And if you got something that you need to say,  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day,  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down,  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound,  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June,  
  
I didn't know much of love,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Quatre R Winner!" Short flaxen haired boy of 5'4" stepped on stage, his still slightly chubby face smiling, sea-blue eyes shinning with joy as he walked to the first of many he had to greet, before stepping off the stage. His light skin color and hair led most to believe he was of American decent, but his eye color and accent let them know he was Arabian.  
  
Quatre's baby face and kind manners gave way for many to befriend him and hid what he was truly capable of with a past he'd rather forget about. His intelligence led him to be second in command of the chess club and first chair in the violin section of orchestral band. Taking his diploma with one last hug he walked back to his seat.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
But it came too soon and there was me and you,  
  
And then we got real blue,  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone,  
  
We'd get so excited; we'd get so scared,  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair,  
  
And this is how it feels,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Minzo Ami!" the young valedictorian stepped back on the stage, her sea-blue hair flowing in the light breeze softly, sapphire eyes twinkling as she walked forward. Deemed the genus of the school Ami was president of the senior class, head of the debate team, captain of the chess club and captain of the swimming team.  
  
Well liked among the senseis, Ami was sometimes viewed as a teachers pet but didn't let the teasing get to her. After all she couldn't help it if the teachers intrigued her intellect more then the gossip going around the school's student body did. Thanking each, she kindly took her advanced diploma in hand before walking back to her seat.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As we go on, we remember,  
  
All the times we had together,  
  
And as our lives change, come whatever,  
  
We will still be, friends forever,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" Hopping up on stage as his name was called he quickly dashed over pecking the lady on her cheek before shaking a few men's hands chatting to them before moving to the next. At 5'8" with a long chocolate brown braided rope hanging just above his bottom, with sparkling mischievous violet-blue eyes and bangs that hung into them, Duo was known as the schools American prankster. The only club he joined was the mechanics club.  
  
Not a week went by that he wasn't in trouble over something, not a month could pass that he didn't spend some time in SAC over something he pulled. Tricks and jokes were his main cause of trouble and though loved by all, even the sensei's, his pranks sometimes went to far. Thus ending him up in SAC. His friendly out going nature was like a flame beckoning to the moths, drawing everything towards him.  
  
Walking to the middle of the stage he stopped after shaking Mr. Williamson's hand, turning to face the audience he bowed lowly, one arm tucked behind his back, the other bent at his waist, he swept it outwards as he stood up grinning like a Cheshire cat listening to the laughter he got. Strolling over standing by the principal he ignored her mock glare, wrapping on arm behind her back as she did to him, while getting ready to take the picture.  
  
Watching the cameraman's trigger finger closely for time of snap he grinned wider as it started to move. Leaning forward he placed a big sloppy kiss on Mrs. Anson's left cheek right as the cameraman pulled the trigger, heard the click and picture was taken capturing his sloppy kiss. Being the wise person Duo could be at times, he quickly took his diploma from her grasp turned jumping down all the stairs and ran back to his place in the rows of chairs. 'Almost over!' he mentally cheered.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,  
  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Hino Rei!" The raven haired girl snapped out of watching the braided boy sit down, shaking her head she walked on stage ignoring the snickers coming from behind her. Hair the color of night with twilight highlights, her eyes like violet flames, she had a small frame of 5'6" that hid her true strength. Also a member of the martial arts club she was known for being the second best to hold her own against the captain of the club.  
  
She held presidents chair over the business club and was the schools own fiery Shinto priestess, who in her freshman year started a new club called The Occult, specializing in researching different types of religion and mysterious happenings around the area. She was the only other person in her tight nit group that joined Ami in the debate team, no one messed with her long enough to win a contest of wits. Taking her diploma she sat back down.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly,  
  
And this is how it feels,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Trowa Barton!" The lady called out as a tall man, skirmish taller then Makoto, standing 6'1", walked gracefully onto the stage with an emotionless face, but for one shinning olive green eye. His odd banged hairstyle hid half his angular face from view; his body was lithe and strong. As a former member of the circus, member of the gymnastics team and fencing, he was well known for his skills.  
  
Walking by all standing adults of different committees of the school board he shook hands only giving a nod of his head in response to anything that was said to him. Standing to get his picture taken with Mrs. Anson he quickly ducked, turning out of her would-of-been hug walking off stage with his prize in hand, the corners of his lips curling upwards a little.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As we go on, we remember,  
  
All the times we had together,  
  
And as our lives change, come whatever,  
  
We will still be, friends forever,  
  
La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Smiling the lady at the mic glanced to her left before calling out the next name, "Aino Minako!" the bouncing blonde of 5'6" hopped up the stairs smiling her hundred watt smile, those sky blue eyes sparkling brightly under the rooms light. Her blonde hair flowed around her in curly waves as she hurried across stage looking for the entire world like she was trying not to skip.  
  
Minako was known as the Volleyball Princess, being the captain of the team and best player. She wasn't known as being the best upstairs but her smile, bright personality; kind heart and misquoted quotes won people over. Smile never faltering she thanked everyone, hugged the principle after the picture, bounded down the other steps and started latterly skipping back to her chair.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end,  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
The lady called out the last name with a bit of pride, "Chang Wufei!" Nodding to the older woman the said boy walked on stage with age grown grace, which his training and practice provided. His skin shinned with its dark tan, ebony hair pulled back under his cap into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Onyx eyes observed all around him, taking it all in as he went through the process of handshakes.  
  
Standing at 5'9" he was a sight to see. His small but lithe form emitted the aura of strength and honor, his angular features and tanned skin let all know of his Chinese heritage, if his sense of honor and justice failed to alert them to it the first time. He was captain of the fencing team, member of the martial arts club and a member of the motorcycle/mechanics club.  
  
His looks drew people towards him only to be pushed away by his non-talkative state. Though he was known as a scholar for his age the boy didn't talk much like his other companion Barton, they were both good listeners. Shaking the principals hand whilst she handed his diploma over with the other, she smiled at him wishing him luck; he nodded before heading back to his seat.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Yuy Heero!" the lady attentively called out subconsciously moving closer to her podium when a "Hn" was sent her way from the said boy of 5'8" his mop of unruly dark chocolate hair swaying as he moved, his bangs hanging well into his chiseled features partially hiding those cold stormy blues from sight. His height, strong facial attributes and tanned skin gave way to his Japanese heritage.  
  
He was known as the Lone Wolf of Hell High. He did everything by himself - no help. His only friends seemed to be the four that he ate with, walked around with, but that was all he did. He seldom talked like the taller one of the group (whom he was most seen with). If he said something it was so low everyone had to shut up to hear it. The aura that surrounded him was one of mystery and intrigue, calling to people like a flame called moths.  
  
But his flame was cold.  
  
He was a member of only one club, the Fire Arms club. Much to the dismay of his friends who tried convincing him that he needed to get out and do something more with his time besides firing off his precious gun. So instead of joining anything else he settled for watching his comrades engage in what they did. Ohh the basketball, football and archery clubs all tried recruiting him, but he refused them with no excuses, just a "Iie" and walked away.  
  
As he walked shaking peoples hands giving a curt nod here and there he moved swiftly wanting it all to be over with. His movements caused his gown to be pulled taunt across his chest and arms showing off the strong muscle that lay beneath. He was small and held no pity for the fool that tried messing with him.  
  
Smirking he took his diploma and went to his place.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As we go on, we remember,  
  
All the times we had together,  
  
And as our lives change, come whatever,  
  
We will still be, friends forever,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"EEK! It's almost time! It's almost time!" a small girl started running about the chairs throwing the mic to a red headed girl, "Thanks Sandra!" who would be covering her on the song while her turn came to Walk. Sandra flashed her a bright smile before starting where she left off while running to stand in her place in line, listening as the song continued, she noted that Sandra almost sounded like herself, but a tad bit lower then her own voice.  
  
Smiling kindly the lady at the mic looked at the young girl before her, "Tsukino Usagi!" calling out her name she turned to watch as the bright bundle of joy hopped up the steps and to the first person hugging her instead of the hand shake the shocked woman was expecting; she laughed.  
  
Tsukino Usagi *aka* The Heart of Hell High.  
  
The girl had a heart that knew no boundaries, so bright it beckoned everyone to her. Those that disliked her for the over cheerful attitude and friends soon came to like her; those that were saddened of heart soon became light and happy after being around her. She was like a beacon in the night to lost ships at sea, guiding them home again.  
  
Usagi wasn't a part of any intellectual groups at school. She was part of the Arts & Crafts club who mainly did things for the under privileged, every now and then she helped out the choir with things. Her friends never knew of that one, she giggled. No, no one knew she could sing. After bouncing around stage like her namesake, hugging everyone she stopped to take the picture with the principal, hugged her once more with tear filled blue eyes, before turning with her diploma heading for the stairs.  
  
She didn't get to reach the first step down, when the lady at the other end of the stage took hold of the mic once more, pointing at her back, "Ladies and gentlemen, lets give it up for your Graduation Singer for the Class of AC199!!" she shouted out happily laughing as the golden bunny turned startled eyes and flushing cheeks towards her.  
  
'That wasn't supposed to be said!' Usagi thought frantically finding herself smiling back at the older woman. True it wasn't supposed to be said who was singing, just 'cause she didn't want the others questioning her to death on how she could sing. If they found out on they're own, great, if not so be it. Giggling she bowed to the lady then to the crowd that burst into cheers, shouts, whistles and applause for her; she blushed deeper hearing the loudest of all, the shocked cries of her friends.  
  
Shaking her head grinning she bowed once more before bouncing down the stairs back to her seat, her golden hair flying around her in thick waves. Sitting down she swept it all over her shoulder holding it close so others couldn't walk on it. She wanted to wear it in her odangos but the cap wouldn't fit on with them that way, so instead she had to wear it down, some pulled back into a small bun to keep out of her face, but the rest fell free, trailing inches on the floor.  
  
Long hair was an understatement. Yes ladies and gentlemen... the Odango's did serve a purpose.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As we go on, we remember,  
  
All the times we had together,  
  
And as our lives change, come whatever,  
  
We will still be, friends forever...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
As the last name was called, everyone seated once more, the air of the arena was filled with excitement and anticipation as Mr. Williamson stood straightening his suit, walking over to the podium in the center of the stage. He smiled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pride and honor that I present to you, the Graduating Class of After Colony One Hundred Ninety-nine!"  
  
One little statement, so much noise.  
  
Chairs skidded back as students jumped up throwing their caps high into the air cheering, laughing and crying as they hugged and slapped each other on the back in enthusiasm to finally be free! Hearing the pounding of gravel against podium wood, the kids settled down enough to find their hat - or ones hopped to be their hat - sat down and waited.  
  
"Front rows please stand and file out down the middle, other rows may precede after the last person on the row before reaches you. You may go. Family members and friend may meet the students in the main meeting hall."  
  
As everyone was filing out with little more then half the class to go, the loud speakers crackled once before a voice muffled by electrical interference came on, "Yeah! Live long in prosper man!"2 before going dead once more with peals of laughter from the kids.  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
1 Mrs. Anson - heh my old school principle who's still at that school surprisingly... swear she was there when my Okasan and O-tochan went then there. ::chuckles::  
  
2 Can anyone take a guess to who said this? No, not in a series, though if you know that too I'll give ya something. If you can tell me who said that in THIS fic, then I'll figure out something to give you. ^_^ ::laughs::  
  
.  
  
o o o O O --- 


	7. Chapter 7: May 25th AC199 Final Day of...

~ Real Life 7 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals, so no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
VII. March 14th, AC195 - Final Day of Hell High pt.2  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
"SENIORS!! OH AH! SENIORS! OH AH!" The whole arena's main hall echoed with the graduated students cheering as they filled out into their own rides home, too hyper to care what happened or what people thought of them now. Now, they were finally finished with Hell High.   
  
"SENIORS!! OH AH!! SENIORS!! OH AH!" Minako laughed as she, Usagi and Makoto skipped from the building being followed by their two other graduating friends and the four that were able to fight through the crowded mass to find them. Now they skipped out cheering the same as everyone else, their arms linked together as they skipped in front of the others to a clear spot, waiting on they're family members.  
  
"You guys are totally gone!" Rei laughed her lips forming a wider smile then she already had on just watching them. 'They'll never grow up!'  
  
"No, they'll fine Rei-chan, Koneko's just rubbing her namesake off on them."  
  
Rei turned around peering at Haruka curiously seeing the sparkle in her stormy sea eyes. Giving a slight shrug she turned around stopping in her tracks at the sight before her. "I see what you mean..." for Usagi, Minako and Makoto were all now hopping around the group of adults quickly chattering about this and that so fast she was sure their heads were going to start spinning.  
  
"SLOW DOWN!" Kenji chuckled at his daughter and friends, they were just so full of energy it wasn't funny! "Okay, now." He waited 'til the others had gathered around him, "Congratulations everyone!"  
  
"ARIGATOU!!!" They all caroused.  
  
"Usagi, you and your friends are all invited back to the house. We've got something in store for you all." Ikuko's eyes twinkled.  
  
"OHHH REALLY!?" Usagi's ocean blue eyes glittered with untold amounts of joy as she bounced up and down happily, "YEPPIE!! LETS GO!"  
  
"Wait a minute... Who's going with who? You know some of us had to take the buss to get here."  
  
"Oh yeah." Usagi had forgotten not everyone had someone to bring them there.  
  
"I can take three." Haruka offered.  
  
Setsuna nodded, "And I can take the other three."  
  
"Hey, where's Sokai-chan?" The small bunny couldn't find her anywhere; she had seen her in the crowd just before they all bounced outside. "Where'd she go guys?" Worry shown through her voice that was quickly loosing its happy tones.  
  
"I... we..." Ami started not knowing what to say, she hadn't seen the small one all ceremony, "We'll find her Usa, don't worry, we'll find her."  
  
"Hai. Now everyone fan out and search for Sokai, please." Makoto ordered while the parents stayed where they were leaving the younger group to search, it wouldn't of done anyone any good for 'all' of them to be moving around. Surely Sokai would never find them then.  
  
The scattered group didn't get the chance to look long before they heard a gasped "Oh my Kami-sama..." come from the golden bunny.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly, "What's wrong? Did you see her?" Usagi didn't answer, only pointed a shaky finger in front of her. Turning her gaze to follow the finger Minako gasped too. "SOKAI-CHAN!" After jumping for joy with everyone else that now noticed the figure walking towards them Minako smiled, "Who's the hunk?" the others sweat dropped.  
  
"We loose a close friend and she's already drooling over the one being her back? Hoy..."  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Where'd they go??" her misty gray eyes started filling with tears. She couldn't find them anywhere! Everyone was much taller then she was, moving so fast her little legs couldn't keep up with them! Now she'd lost all her friends, with everyone's quick pace and moving around it pushed her further and further back.  
  
  
  
She only came to mosts waist but that wasn't helping her find her nine friends. Settling down in a corner away from all the crowds pulling her knees to her tiny chest, she settled her head atop them wrapping arms around them, and cried.  
  
Trying to find them for the past fifteen minutes proved fruitless for her. Her tiny voice wasn't anything compared to the loud roaring the mass of students, parents and teachers caused. They're singing wasn't helping any either, though she had to admit it had a nice rhythm to it, "SENIORS! OH AH! SENIORS!! OH AH!" with all the little sounds, claps and small verses others would make up to go with it. It sounded like something she heard the football team do one time, but changed around to fit the occasion.  
  
Standing from her huddled position Sokai looked around with tear streaked eyes deciding to try finding her new family once more. Oddly wondering why this always happened to her. She was lost when she arrived here, didn't know where her family was; only a strange sensation telling her to seek out a bubbly blonde girl with sparkling sapphire jewels of life.  
  
She had found her too. Tsukino Usagi was her person; those eyes radiated nothing but joy, life and love. She asked no questions when she found the small girl on her steps, only worried her parents would miss her. Taking her in as part of her family was a big step for the small girl, she didn't think she'd be accepted that easily, she didn't know why either. But as time went by, she grew closer to the blonde girl that proved to have one heck of a klutz streak in her.  
  
Smiling to herself she nodded. Yes she had come to love her like a bigger sister, then it grew into a larger love when she saw everything Usagi tried to do for her. Keeping her safe, offering to take care of her when they moved from her mother's house to the apartment. Her and Makoto were her fierce protectors, adoptive mothers. The other girls became like sisters to her. It was a bond they all shared and she wasn't about to give that up this easily. Not after finally finding another family.  
  
After a few moments she spotted a lofty man that looked about 6'4" dark hair, strong broad shoulders and dark eyes that seemed to be searching like a hawk for something or someone. Deciding to give him a try she padded over slowly, keeping her eyes pinned to the man as not to loose track of him. "Umm, excuse me..." lightly tugging on the dreary almost black over coat of a the dark haired man getting his attention, she stepped back a little folding her hands behind her in a nervous gesture. "I don't mean to bother you, but could you help me?"  
  
The man eyed her a moment before raising a brow squatting down to her level, "What's the matter little one?"  
  
"I... I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?" he prodded.  
  
Shuffling her right foot nervously she looked up from the ground, " I was wondering if umm... you'd help me?"  
  
He smiled, "What's the matter little one, are you lost?" he asked kindly his eyes softening; she nodded. "Want me to help you find your family?"  
  
Again she nodded turning her pleading misty gray eyes from the interesting floor back to the person in front of her. "Yes, please?"  
  
"Sure thing hun, give me your hand and we'll find them."  
  
Looking down shuffling her foot in the dirt nervously she looked up to the taller one again, "Could I have a ride please?" his eye sparkled with something her young mind couldn't place. "I'm not that heavy, really I'm not, but I'm too short to see over everyone! I can't find them anywhere!"  
  
Her sad upset tone of voice captured back his attention that had wondered from her to all the family members running around, then back to the small girl. "Who are we looking for...?" kneeling back down placing a comforting hand on her small shoulder.  
  
His trailing off prompted her knowingly, "I'm Sokai. I'm tryin' to find my friends." A small smile lit her face, "All nine of them."  
  
"Nine?" His dark eyes widened faintly "You lost Nine people? Wow..." chuckling softly not meaning to make her feel worse about it he squeezed her shoulder, "Oh... heh sorry, don't worry I'll help you find them." he smiled.  
  
She nodded giggling at the man, "Yep, nine of them." She stepped closer to him.  
  
"Which one should we find first? No doubt they're looking for you."  
  
  
  
Sokai looked startled for a minute not having thought about that one, "Umm... I don't know... there's so many..." thinking of one that would be easy to see first wasn't easy at all she realized. Makoto or Haruka would be first 'cause their the tallest, but then again she didn't want to have to explain what everyone of them looked for if they couldn't find those two.  
  
'Which one...' she wondered a minute more before jumping up slightly grinning widely as a thought hit her. The perfect one to find that he was sure to remember! "Hey!" turning to look up at him she beamed proudly, "Ya know that girl that was singing today?"  
  
He nodded slowly; of all the people he remembered her quiet clearly. "Hai."  
  
"HAI! Lets look for her! She'll be easier to find, you know what she looks like!" she giggled, "Kinda..."  
  
"Sounds good to me kiddo! Lets move out!"  
  
She only smiled as the tall one nodded silently motioning for her to come closer. She did do then turned around at his prompting giggling as the hands around her sides tickled her helping her up and onto his broad shoulders holding tightly as he stood up, his hands wrapped carefully around her small legs.  
  
"Wow... it's SO HIGH!" Laughing she pointed out the last place she thought her friends were at.  
  
"So, there's nine of them huh?" the tanned man asked glancing up at her before searching the crowd for the 'Golden Goddess' as some started calling her after the singing.  
  
Sokai nodded from atop the shoulders. Some minutes had gone by without any luck. She and the tall one were walking, "Yeppers, nine. Their all like my sisters."  
  
His eyes twitched slightly looking up at her from the corner of his eyes, "THEIR ALL GIRLS!?" he whistled, something tugging at his memory he couldn't put a finger on.  
  
Tapping on her right leg brought her out of her thoughts minutes later, "Hmm?" The man whose shoulders she was riding just pointed in front of him where a group of girls stood scattered out in a twenty foot radius. Nodding despite the fact he couldn't see it, Sokai slightly scooted her legs about in happiness. "ITS THEM! ITS THEM!"  
  
Sokai laughed clapping her hands joyously. 'We found them! Took us a while but we found 'em!' Oh what a great day! She got lost and found and happy all over again in one day. This wasn't going to be one she forgot anytime soon. The look on Usagi's face though... so upset and worried, then if filled with relief and joy! Had she missed me that much, truly? Yes, she had the greatest of friends indeed, they're faces all flashed with the same emotions as Usagi's did but slightly a degree lesser.  
  
She started waving frantically as they walked towards the girls that were fastly gathering around Usagi smiling at her return with curiousness in their eyes at the person she was with but relief flooded off of them in waves. "USAGI! MINNA!! USAGI!"  
  
Closer they walked, still closer 'til they were right in front of them again. Sokai was going to give them all a greeting when the man on whom she rode piggyback beat her to it.  
  
"This your runt?" Sokai laughed. Wasn't something she would say, but for the looks of the young man it fit him perfectly.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Usagi watched the direction she had pointed out to Minako where a tall young man was walking forward with the small-lost girl on his shoulders. "Soka-chan..." she whispered watching as they grew closer, her heart was finally settling down from its rapid worried state.  
  
She knew all the girls had gathered around her at Minako's bidding all whispering who the hottie was. She couldn't tell from this distance, but he looked sort of familiar.  
  
She was snapped from her musings when they stopped in font of her, dark hair and most certainly familiar eyes spoke, "This your runt?" She raised a delicate brow at him listening to Sokai's laughter. 'My runt?' she laughed mentally.  
  
"Hai, she's my... runt." She giggled, as did the others. Holding her hands up reaching outwards to her laughing Sokai, she smiled, "Come 'ere runt!'"  
  
Sokai giggled merrily as the tall one lifted her over his head delivering her to the others grasp. "USA-MA!" she leaned forward capturing Usagi in a tight embrace.  
  
"Soka-chan... don't scare me like that..." returning the squeeze she shifted Sokai into a comfortable position then turned to the man that had brought her back. Managing a slight bow, "Arigatou for bringing Sokai-chan back to us."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou!" the other eight in the group bowed respectfully.  
  
The man smiled at them all giving his own bow, "Anytime Usa-chan, anytime." Running a hand through his dark locks he chuckled nervously after not seeing the wonderful girl in ages it seemed. "Long time ne?"  
  
Sokai watched them with curiosity. She didn't know the man, but the others seemed to know him well enough.  
  
"You should keep better eyes on your runt."  
  
Usagi cocked her head to the side smiling. "Oh? I don't know why, when there's such valiant men like you running around to save lost damsels in distress." Laughing Usagi handed Sokai over to Makoto then leaned forward enveloping the tall man in a warm hug, "Good to see you Mamoru-kun" whispering into his chest before pulling back.  
  
"Aye, it's good to see you to Usa-chan" he looked at the others, "All of you again."  
  
Poking from behind caused the golden bunny to turn around, "Yes?"  
  
"Usa-ma, whose that?" her chubby face scrunched up in wonder eyeing the man who brought her back while reaching out to be taken back in Usagi's arms.  
  
Smiling she did just that, giggling as she ruffled the child's hair with her free hand. Turning around facing Mamoru she could see curiousness shinning in his indigo eyes at the child she held. She could almost sense the questions running ramped though his mind. 'Is it her child?' 'Whose the father?' 'It can't be!' all of them seemed to fit the expression on the man's face.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru, meet Sokai." She smiled, "Sokai, this is my ex Mamoru."  
  
She nodded a bit unsure, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Mamoru smiled nodding, "Nice ta meetcha kiddo." He had thought once reaching the 'group' of girls the child had become untangled with, that she was Usagi's since that's the arms she immediately reached for, the name she used 'Usa-ma'. It all sounded like she could be her child. But that wasn't right, it couldn't be. For one, Sokai was too old, Usagi's body to young to carry a child that old, and besides that, she'd have to of been with him if that was the case.  
  
Unless... the child came from the future... But no, that didn't make sense either. Her eyes and hair were the wrong colors, her eyes too small. She didn't resemble Usagi much at all. The only thing he could guess looked slightly similar to his ex, was her heart shaped face that seemed to have a more angular hint to it.  
  
He shook his head trying to clear it but the thoughts just wouldn't leave him alone. He was still the Prince of Earth, she the Princess of the Moon. It wasn't all that impossible that whomever she got with now wouldn't have their child sent to them from the future as they did Chibi-Usa. But he knew for a fact Usagi wasn't with anyone, didn't have eyes for anyone. So then...  
  
"How long have you known her?" the question slipped out before he could stop it.  
  
Eyeing him with slight confusion she smiled hugging the girl closer to herself, "Three years. I've been taking care of her since I found 'er sleeping on the door step, poor thing."  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't know who her parents are or anything. Just a strange feeling that told her where to go," Minako spoke running her hand soothingly through the young ones hair.  
  
Mamoru smiled softy at her, "I'm sorry little one." Oh how he knew what it was like to be alone, to know no one and still exist in the cold world. But the sad girl he was sure she was on that day had found the brightest flower in the garden to come to. Usagi was always attracting lost and hopeless people with the heavenly light of her heart. Maybe this child was just another 'lost soul' that needed her caring light to live again. Either way, he was happy.  
  
"OHH! Hey! Whatter ya doin' after leavin' here?" Makoto piped up.  
  
He shrugged, "Nothing really, just walking around I guess. It's a nice day" waving one arm above him to prove his point with the clear blue sky light breeze.  
  
Makoto looked away from him to Usagi questioningly. If she knew her Hime, she knew it would be all right, but better to see before blurting it out. Getting a nod she turned to the others getting eager nodes, one meek one. Grinning holding back a chuckle she looked Mamoru in the eyes. It'd been years it seemed since they all hung out together. Everyone had forgotten about what had been done, it wasn't anything much, just breaking of a promise and a legend right?  
  
Point being, it was over with. Everyone had led they're own lives with time passing like a slow wind on an open grassy plane. They hadn't seen the young man before them but in small passings. Fate deemed it time to have a reunion, "Wanna come with us? We're headin' to her house to..."  
  
"PARRRRRRRTTAA!!" the others yelled out laughing.  
  
He couldn't help the smile that started to form on his tanned lips as he searched each pair of eyes in front of him questioningly. He knew it was an unspoken agreement that time had passed and wounds were healed, but he still felt slightly unease around them, since it was a long while that they've been together for anything beyond a 'Hello' or 'How ya doin'?'. His smiled widened when no one protested but whole-heartedly agreed.  
  
"Sure, why not? I'm in the mood to PARRRTTAAA!!" Laughing the others linked arms in a long row starting for the parked cars, which, oddly enough, were all next to one another. Piling into the vehicles they drove for the Tsukino household where a party and surprises were sure to be waiting... Why else were they not allowed to show up there before graduation? Well they were sure going to find out.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Four cars pulled in front of the Tsukino household emptying their occupants into the yard. Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo piled out from theirs. Haruka, Michiru, Minako and Makoto from the blue sports car. Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru and Rei from the from the hunter green Honda, while Usagi, Sokai and Mamoru filed out of his car before following the Tsukino's into the two story house.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind the last person Usagi spun 'round, "Surprise! You said there was a surprise!"  
  
Smiling back at her rambunctious child Ikuko nodded, "Hai..."  
  
"Usa-chan look around girl! This place is decked out in 'surprise'!" Minako joked twirling around to get a full view of the changed house, "I've never seen a place this decorated before... well unless for a party, but this is way cool!"  
  
"I'm with ya there!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Blue streamers twirled around the ceiling, dipping here, crossing another there, all to meet in the middle of the room above the dining table. Table itself was covered in a navy blue cloth, little glitter stars spattered around, places were set for the after grad fest. In the middle of the square table sat a home baked three-layered chocolate and vanilla cake, little graduating girl figurines adorning the top of it.  
  
What caught alls attention, was not all of the smaller decorations, or the cake; it was what hung above the cake that drew in breaths. For above the beautifully made pastry, hung on a silver strand of ribbon from the middle of the collected streamers... was a golden key. A key of which most present could connect to being a car key.  
  
The worlds loudest squeal was heard, "NOO WAY!!" turning on her parents with hopeful shinning eyes, "Seriously!? You didn't!?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
She neither bothered to thank them or warn the others as she about-faced without falling, bent her knees, jumped and cleared the living room table, grabbing the key then bolting for the garage when she hit floor again; the others followed, excitement bursting around them.  
  
"YEEESSS!!!"  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"You have SO got to take me out in that Usagi!"  
  
"Well... looks like my little Koneko's all grown up... doesn't need little ol' me to drive her around now..." fake sniffling came from the back of the mass group causing laughter to rise.  
  
"Arigatou gozamasu Okasan, O-tochan!" Lunging at them in a bear hug Usagi let go when her friends pointed out the faces going blue wasn't normal. "heh erm, gomen nasai..." backing away to look at her new prize.  
  
Navy blue caught the suns light through garage windows causing the color to shimmer with sparkles on the new extended cab Dodge Ram with tinted windows. A black brush guard was fixed to the front, her dad assured, "Just in case." Makoto joked seriously about putting a roll bar and KC lights on the back of it. Minako commented the inside needed more color, but Usagi shook her head pointing out that the blue-gray interior went well with the dark blue paint job.  
  
No one could disagree with her there as all retreated back inside once more for cake, ice-cream and presents, after which they had plans to meet at Haruka's house so they could leave for they're 'trip' with parents blessing and wishes for no ill will while they were gone.  
  
'  
  
o o o O O --- 


	8. Chapter 8: Graduation Trip Take Off

~ Real Life 8 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW Guys nor the SM Gals, so no sueing!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
VIII. Graduation Trip Take Off  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
A ruby red sports car was sitting in the dive as a shinning navy blue truck arrived at the Ten'ou household and emptied out its load of giggling girls onto the front lawn, awe marking they're faces as they took in the massive 'house' before them. No matter the amount of times they've been there it always stilled them to think this was also one of they're homes. A gorgeous, Victorian style, forty room, three hundred acre estate that was literally roam free and opened to them whenever they liked.  
  
Another home, they smiled.  
  
"Lets move it people! We've got a meeting to attend to!" Rei's commanding voice cried over the laughter and banter going on. Giving mock salutes with, "Aye Lt. Hino!" they grabbed they're gear and ran through the house and out the back, making sure the doors were locked again first, making a mad dash for the woods therein.  
  
"Usa-chan! Ya made it!" a small black-headed child yelled running over to glomp her.  
  
"Hai Hota-chan, we did." smiling kindly to the young girl then to the others, "Konbanwa minna."  
  
Haruka smirked, "Ossu Koneko! Took ya long enough, what'sa matter? Truck not quick enough?" winking mischievously, "Need me to tinker under the hood?"  
  
The others laughed at the face Usagi made shaking her head, "No, no! Its fine! Just breaking her in." laughing nervously looking around, "Sooo, we gonna leave or what?"  
  
Grinning they all nod placing they're luggage in subspace pockets. "Lets do this!" Makoto shouted grabbing her pen, watching as the others, except little Sokai who stood in the middle, mimicked her actions calling out transformation phases. Multitude of lights started filling the area deep within the woods growing to be blinding, before they all backed down to nonexistent; leaving nine lovely transformed Sailor Senshi and one tuxedo clad man.  
  
"We should be leaving now Hime."  
  
"Okay everyone, take positions" Sailor Venus took over at Sailor Moon's nod the circle was formed, Sokai still in the middle, "Ready?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
Eyes ran over all present, mental count down started, "SAILOR... TELEPORT!!!" in a flash, all was quiet.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ Sokai's POV ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Another bright flare of lights they reappeared... somewhere... a tangle of body limbs and shouts, death threats being thrown about if someone didn't remove something from they're arm, leg, foot, hand or head.  
  
Crawling from my squished place between the ten bodies, I stood dusting dirt from my clothes. Looking back up I laughed! They were everywhere! Shoving an arm there, foot from a head there. Too funny! Poor Usagi-chan though... stuck on the bottom of them all... she's so small, I hope she's all right!  
  
"Usa-ma! Hey, Usa-ma! You alright!?" I was worried... hadn't heard a screech from her yet...  
  
"Huh?" as a whole the bodies stopped moving, silently looking around for the missing person. Sillies... didn't they know she was under 'em?  
  
"Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Where ya at girl?" heads turn looking about them.  
  
I giggle. Sillies.  
  
"Mmhhphh" murmur catches the breeze, low and winded.  
  
"What?! Where are you!?"  
  
"MMMHHPHHPH!! HMMPH!"  
  
Now I'm laughing, I'm getting weird looks and one glare, but hey! Not my fault... Deciding to be nice to them, and since this is Usa-ma we're talkin' about! I have mercy on them all. "Guys..." they don't hear, "Guys" I sigh. "HEY!"  
  
"What?" collective question.  
  
Shaking my head I try hard to fringe being frustrated, but I don't think it worked... I giggled again... "She's under you, you know." They look dumbfounded, but at least Sailor Uranus gets up to try pulling the others free, "Another words... You're LAYING on HER!"  
  
"AHH USAGI!!"  
  
"Hurry up! Get off of me!"  
  
"Shut up I'm trying!"  
  
"Uranus would you PLEASE move her off of me!"  
  
"Hey whatta about me!?"  
  
Have I mentioned they're a silly lot? I love being around them, so lively and fun. Even the fights! They do that a lot, mainly between Usa-ma and Rei, they like to fight, but it's all play. I know it, they know it, everyone knows it.  
  
But where were we? Didn't look like earth... Turning around trying to ignore the shouts - and curses my eight year old mind shouldn't be hearing - I think my breath stopped... it was so pretty! Knew we weren't on Earth now! WOW!  
  
It's beautiful! Wow, I've never seen something like this before! Its... its like Earth... but shinier!  
  
Sokai giggled as she twirled looking around her. The grass she stood on was a lush silver-green color, knee high in parts, short almost like it had been cut, in others. Trees were a sort never seen on the Blue Sphere; some looked like a Weeping Willow, stringy trundles hanging to the ground... but like the grass it wasn't green, they were a shiny silver blue-green, some silvery-blue while the bark to the trees was almost a metallic brown shade or silver-slate color. Everything shinned!  
  
To her left ran a small water stream of teal-blue, blue-gray rocks lining the bottom, orange-red fish swimming about, some were even a green color! The sky above was black of course, 'cause they were in space, maybe a gray-black, she reasoned, 'cause of the light the moon gave off, changed it a little bit. But everything on the moon seemed to glow and shine! If it wasn't a metallic shine then it was a basic earth color but silvery in some way... so pretty...  
  
The Moon was a living rainbow of color!  
  
"Ugh... get... offa... ME!"  
  
The grunted, gathering air yell brought the small girl from her examination in time to watch as Tuxedo Karmen helped a 'squished' Super Sailor Moon stand shakily to her feet, "Aye... next time... we land standing! Okay?" rubbing her pounding head, "I know I'm not the smartest of this large crazed group..." she wanted to giggle but her head hurt so, "But that doesn't mean you can all land on top of me!"  
  
"Hai... gomen ne Usa-chan..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"...not like me meant to..."  
  
Taking pity on her new adoptive mom Sokai rushed over taking her hand in hers, the other wrapped around her waist taking place of Tuxedo Karmen's though he hovered close by just in case. "Come on Moon-ma, let's go." Starting off at a slow walk, the others following her, a thought struck her small mind making her stop, misty gray-blue eyes peering upwards to the golden blonde questioningly.  
  
"Umm... Usa-ma... where are we going?"  
  
Giggling at all the curious faces turned towards her, patting the child's head she pointed towards what appeared to be a forest line in front of them. "Though there hun, then once we're out! We'll put away our things and have some fun!"  
  
That didn't answer the question, not in the least. So they were going through a forest... to where!? But, trusting in they're leader and princess the others followed, Tuxedo Karmen and Sailor Uranus taking point with Cane and Space Sword drawn cutting away vegetation from the path.  
  
Hiking and cutting they spent near an hour trying to trek through the dense forest, surprised comments had gone around more then once at how much the Moon looked the same from 'all those years ago'. This comment alone left poor Sokai confused more then she already was, 'all those years ago' how many? She had wondered while passing a blue and black... cherry trees? Where those cherries green? NO, no, her mind must be going on overload...  
  
"We're almost there!"  
  
"Good! Then can we rest, Please!?"  
  
Someone there laughed, "Tired?"  
  
"Noo..." the sarcastic reply came, "I'm sleep walking!! Can't you tell?"  
  
"Oh yes... the signs are showing... bags under the eyes... hair a mess... drool coming out of y-" flying brush cut her off, "HEY!"  
  
"Shut up already geez!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Uranus sighed, "Cut it out guys, we're almost there..."  
  
Makoto caught up to her, "How long ya think?"  
  
"Hm, twenty I'd say, just northwest of here."  
  
"Great!" She didn't know where they were going - or just didn't remember where they were going - but was happy to be getting there nonetheless.  
  
Sometime later after a quick resting, they reached a hillcrest and stopped. There was absolutely... nothing there. Arching one black brow cutely Sokai pouted turning to face everyone else. "Heeyy... there's nothing there!" crossing her arms, "I thought we were there!"  
  
"We are... we are..." they caroused back.  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"Shhh little one, you'll see..."  
  
Thinking it best not to doubt the Senshi of Wind, she nodded, grabbed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Karmen's hands again and started down with the others. It was only when they reached the small mountains base - she thought it was large enough for that name - did she notice the small change in atmosphere... it felt, warmer... inviting... somehow...  
  
And it was only five little minutes later walking through that 'changed atmosphere' that she noticed two very different styled clothing adorned her hand holder's bodies. Sailor Moon wasn't Sailor Moon anymore! And Tuxedo Karmen wasn't the Tuxedo Karmen she knew anymore! They changed! But... how? They hadn't stopped... hadn't let go of her for it to happen... So what?  
  
The blonde rabbit looked down smiling as if sensing her thoughts, not revealing anything. Glancing over she saw that Mamoru did the same thing... something in their eyes was different... warmer too! What was going on?  
  
"Oh wow... we're really..."  
  
"Usagi we're going to be staying..."  
  
"...here?" one starting, another filling in, and the last finishing the awed question.  
  
"Hai" came the small happy whisper.  
  
Sokai, not knowing what they were talking about, stopped looking over the change in clothes and in front of her. Her small wide eyes grew twice their size at what stood before them. Young mind racing to put the pieces together. The change in air, wasn't just air! It was... was a shield of some sort... had to be! 'Cause on the outside you couldn't see anything, it all looked like more forest! But on the inside! Wow...  
  
The remains of a very old - ancient even - palace stood before them. Section of palace wings still stood, some the whole wing, others only a husk remained of what once was, sure to be a magnificent kingdom. White-gold marble made up walls, ceiling and pillars, while silver-white marble made up the floor and candleholders, which adorned the vast walls. Plants long ago started moving into the old place, making it their own. But in a way... it added more beauty to it...  
  
"We're staying here for a month?" Awe, was all there was in the small, curious voice.  
  
"Hai that we are!" Usagi chirped back. "Come on, we've got to get to the throne room."  
  
Super Sailor Venus' steps faltered, "You mean...?"  
  
"Are you trying to-" Super Sailor Mars' eyes wavered, voice cracked. Her smile widened as odango's bobbed in a nod. That was all they needed - everyone practically ran on autopilot knowing exactly where they were to be, and went.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" tightening her grip to Sokai's hand she looked up at the boy beside her. "Lets go!" and took off. Sokai's feet leaving the ground leaving her latterly 'flying' beside them as they ran to catch up.   
  
They arrived in time to see the Senshi lining up by planet order. Something they did in times long ago when a formal meeting was held. Still smiling they set the small girl down and led Sokai to the side, telling her softly to stay put, before taking place before the two rows, in the center.  
  
They waited... and waited... to the point they're hearts began to wonder if anything was supposed to happen. Had they gotten their hopes up for nothing?  
  
Wind shifted... marble shook, lifting back in place from which it fell a millennium before... the wind increased whipping hair, leaves and limbs around them, never once touching. Then silence, and it started. A low blue light coming across the furthest corner of the room, growing in intensity as it glided towards them.  
  
A whispery voice carried across the winds, "Senshi, you have come..." the light flickered with each word. "Prince, Princess... my how you've grown..." flickering few times more, giving a greater, brighter yet dim burst, a figure was left standing before them all.  
  
Tall and slender, features like that of they're own leader, hair a light violet flowing like moving water from two twin odango's atop her royal head. Her dress clung almost like second skin from her bust to mid stomach before flowing freely and loosely to the marble flooring, a large white bow planted firmly in the center top, large golden up turned crescent moon in the center of the bow and crescent moon earrings finished her elegant clothing.  
  
What attracted most attention though, was not her old stylish dress, or the lavender hair, but the brightly shinning silver crescent moon upon her brow. Eyes present traced them back to their golden copy, seeing a crescent moon of her own, a golden yellow, blink and fade in time with the elder version.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
The elegant vision nodded, "Serenity..."  
  
"You're here... you're really here... Why? I mean..."  
  
Giggles filled the silent air while silvery eyes twinkled. "Its good to see you too Musume" arms opened to receive the teary eyed girl rushing at her. "You've grown so much..." the hug tightened, "into a fine young woman..." the older version of Usagi looked up to them all. "You've all grown and matured so much."  
  
"Arigatou, Serenity-sama." Everyone echoed bowing and curtsying.  
  
One voice among them all, sounded lost. "Huh?"  
  
The elder Serenity looked up releasing her daughter smiling, "And who's this?"  
  
At the question Usagi 'epped', turned around smiling brightly as she beckoned the small girl to her. Sokai ran over happily, though a bit iffy around the new person, to her 'mother' smiling as she stood in front of her.  
  
Usagi clasped both of her shoulders, squeezing lightly for comfort as her smile grew looking up at her mother. "This little candy girl here is Sokai-chan!" face gaining a light blush she stumbled a bit, "She's my... my erm..."  
  
"Kid!" Sokai and Minako blurted out gaining smothered laughs from the others.  
  
A silver brow rose as giggles escaped the elder Serenity, "Your child, dear? Why she looks nothing like you!"  
  
"Hey..." came the offensive sigh.  
  
"I mean nothing by it dear," kneeling as much as she could in the dress Queen Serenity smiled kindly at her silver-raven haired child, "Your very pretty Sokai-chan. How have you become to be my Musume's daughter now, hmm?"  
  
Shuffling her feet nervously glancing up at Usagi for her nod, before back to the woman in front of her she started, "Well I umm... I woke up in her room M'am..."  
  
"Musume?" her mother looked up questioningly.  
  
"Can we please sit somewhere before getting into this? I'm sorry, but these heels are sorely hurting my feet..." Everyone turned to Ami and giggled heading off to what was once the dinning hall. After all were seated, the Queen prompted her daughter for an answer once more.  
  
"It's true Okasan..." Usagi smiled, playing with dark hair of the child on her lap. "I was walking home one day years back, and found this little bundle on my door step asleep. We didn't know where she came from... How she got there or even who her parents were."  
  
"We thought they'd be worried for her," Ami started, "...being that young and away from them. But Sokai doesn't remember her parents, or what happened."  
  
Small sad smile spread across Mamoru's face, "She's an orphan... just like me" Sokai picked her head up staring at him questioningly; he nodded.  
  
"I see... I'm very sorry for all the pains you've been through little one..." she smiled, "I bet you've been greatly taken care of since my Musume found you, ne?" She knew her daughter never lost that 'wide open heart' of hers and would never allow someone such troubles alone if she could do something about it.  
  
"Oh yes!!" the tiny head bobbed quickly smiling a mile wide, "Usa-ma and Mako-ma have been GREAT!! They've taken care of me for THREE YEARS!! We live in this apartment on the other side of Juuban and we've got our own rooms! The others come over to play games and eat and watch movies! Then some days! Ya know we go out to play softball at the park!! I LOOOVE them all SOO much!!"  
  
Laughter went 'round the large table as the bundle of energy continued to give a 'play by play' on one of the last games before they're graduation had taken place, all the while loving it. Sokai never failed to lift their troubled spirits, lightening up the room with her smallest of smiles. It truly was a wonder that one so small found her way into they're lives; a wondrous wonder indeed.  
  
"My gracious! You've had quite the time with your Usa-ma and Mako-ma haven't you?" Grinning at the blush covering the younger girls cheeks, "Having two mothers is indeed better then one, you get double of everything." Queen Serenity wagged a playful finger at the child, "Just don't go finding yourself spoiled now."  
  
"Ohh no M'am!" Sokai declared, "Rei-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san won't let me! They watch over all of 'em like that. They're the Protectors of our group!" The others wondered if she knew the exact meaning of her innocent words; they smiled. "And 'sides! Usa-ma and Mako-ma wouldn't do that anyways... they're wonderful!"  
  
"I'm proud to hear it darling, proud to hear it."  
  
Minako stood stretching, dress sweeping along the ground, "Well... what say you we go get packed away and rest a bit? I'm beat. We don't normally teleport that far."  
  
"Yes, I agree... our bodies used a high amount of energy to achieve that teleport."  
  
"Sure and I-"  
  
A small hand went up, "Excuse me."  
  
Eleven sets of eyes turned to the small girl, "Hai?"  
  
"Umm I was just... well... I was wondering..." pointing to the lavender haired lady, "Who she was?" It was an innocent enough question, but still drew giggled from the girls and an embarrassed noise from one of her mothers.  
  
Usagi stood bringing the girl with her, "Gomen nasai Soka-chan... I should have done this earlier! Oh well! Soka-chan, I'd like you to meet my real mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"YOU'RE Queen Serenity!?"  
  
"Yes I am." A smile, "Pleased to meet you Sokai."  
  
Nodding numbly the girl turned, "That makes you... Princess Serenity..." Usagi nodded. Finally it all started clicking in place in her mind. Everyone had learned of the Moon Kingdom Legend from long ago... it was taught in almost every mythical class and written in many history books, fairy tale books... all kinds.  
  
She couldn't remember from where she had heard of it. She wasn't old enough for it to of been in school, she was only in the fifth grade! So, someone must of told it to her, or read her the book... but it made sense now... "And your Prince Endymion of Earth..." she started pointing to each person, putting the dress color and name to a planet. "Princess Minako of Venus... Princess Makoto of Jupiter... Ami of Mercury... Rei of Mars... but you four... I don't know you..."  
  
"H-how... how do you know of us?" they were thoroughly shocked by her young knowledge.  
  
"I don't know, really... it's a memory I guess... someone I think read me a story about the Moon Kingdom... but I don't remember besides the people that were in it and how it went down..."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "These" waving her other at the second Senshi group, "Are the Outer Senshi from the outer solar system, first line of defense back in the Silver Millennium." She started pointing each one out. "The leader of the Outer Senshi, Sailor Saturn, Princess Hotaru. Princess Setsuna of Pluto... Princess Michiru of Neptune and Princess Haruka of Uranus" each curtsied as they're name was called.  
  
"Ohhh... wow... now I know you all!" Sokai happily clapped her hands together bouncing. "So it was true! You all got born again in the future to save us! WOW!!"  
  
The other could only nod as they laughed at her delight over the information. They knew though before going back, a full explanation was called for... after all, she deserved to know the truth.  
  
"NOW! It's time to grab some grub and hit the hay!"  
  
"WOO HOO! Lead the way chica I'm right behind ya!"  
  
"HEY! WAIT FOR MEEEE!!"  
  
Someone's amused sigh could be heard, "Girls... they never change."  
  
"HEY I HEARD THAT!!!" Usagi's voice floated back to her, lost somewhere in the maze of hallways still standing.  
  
She smiled, "Selene... she still has her fathers hearing..." heading for her own room, even though her spiritual form needed no rest, she decided for tonight, it would be a change.  
  
And that was the start of their excitement, exploring filled vacation.  
  
'  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
Alrighty peoples! There's your eight chapters of "Real Life" newely edited. Chapter nine is well underway. I just need to finish up a bit on it and it should be out soon. For those on my mailing lists, I've got an update coming your way. For those that would like to join my mailing lists, you can either email me, or go to my website, http://www.geocities.com/AnimeCountryGal ..and head to the "Fanfic Corridor" its on the bottom.  
  
I hope y'all liked these chapters, newely edited. Granted much hasn't changed in them. But for the future parts. I've reconsidered the pairings. There will be some yoai in it. Unless, you brave souls out there, speak up on what you'd like the pairings to be. I can't consider what others might like when they don't speak up. ^_^ heh So unless y'all do, they stay the way their going.. In chapter nine, you get a peek at what the pairings might be (at least one anyways).  
  
Okies I'm outtie! This was posted 10-24-03 (well would've been if FF wasn't down, Again!) Please review, lemme know whatcha think I'll get my butt back onto RL9! Take care y'all!!  
  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ Anime Redneck  
  
. 


	9. Chapter 9: Vacation Happenings

~ Real Life 9 ~  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
10-29-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em people! The GW Guys & SM Gals surely ain't mine so stop askin'! ^_^ BEEEDA! ::grin::  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
IX. Vacations Happenings  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
Three weeks had passed since the girls landed on the ancient Moon Kingdom ruins, even with them, they managed to have a blast while there. The Inners practiced sparing with one another, Haruka being the main instructor and practice partner for them, while the others sat back and watched the younger girls hone in their skills. They were improving, better then when they had first taken the job up. But Usagi still lacked in the hand to hand area; she was good with magical attacks though, managing to shock them all with new ones she created. How, was anyone's guess. She wasn't telling.  
  
"What're you up to Koneko?" a husky voice spoke, up startling the one standing in front of the seemingly larger then normal birdbath.  
  
Trying to hide her surprise Usagi smiled glancing up from the waters reflection, "Nothing much" flashing the smile she turned back to the swirling liquid. It captivated her, drew her towards it. She wasn't sure why, there was just something about the way the waters moved, parted and changed colors; forming random patterns.  
  
The voices owner smirked, sure it was something other then 'nothing' like she insisted. Moving to the girl's side gazing into the bowl as well she blinked, "What are you looking at?"  
  
The 'bowl' as she referred t it as, was actually the Lunar Eye. One of three magical looking pools set up within the palace; one in the throne room, queen's room and the princess' room. At the moment they were alone in the throne room, watching subtle shades of blue and silver dance around each other. It was starting to give her a headache.  
  
Usagi giggled, small grin starting to form on her lips. She wondered, how long the Senshi of Wind could keep staring at the waters before she got dizzy? It was rather... confusing, at best, watching it spin and sway around like that.  
  
When one wished to use the Lunar Eye, all one had to do were state the object of observation, then watch as the waters shifted and changed, bringing that object into view. If you didn't wish to view something, then it stayed an ever-swirling rainbow of colors. Giggling again finally looking over at the taller woman she smiled. The other rule to the Lunar Eye was only the viewer could see what was shown unless other wise told.  
  
For instance, if she wanted to watch something the other girls were doing off the other side of the palace, she would softly request, 'Inner Senshi' and the image would appear. Now if someone were to walk up on her to peer over her shoulder, all they would notice were the mixing colors. But, if she were to willingly tell the other what she was viewing, then they to would be able to watch the goings on of the Inner Senshi as well. This rule allowed the royal heirs to use the Eye with calm, knowing no one else were permitted to view what was not in they're best interest to see.  
  
Sailor Uranus tapped her foot, brow raised as she looked at her Hime pointedly, knowing she was being teased. She never did like secrets... her Hime just knew how to get at her. "Well?" giggling met her ears; she sighed.  
  
"I'm just checking up on something Ruka-chan..." softly smiling up to her protector she winked playfully, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
The Senshi of Wind nodded. "Home sick?" She couldn't help but wonder as the younger girl turned back to the bowl. Despite her Hime's not saying anything of it, Haruka knew the girl's never been away from her family this long before, it had to of been a little hard on her, even if her 'other' family were here with her.  
  
"Kind of..." came the reply after a moments silence. The blonde bunny whispered something she couldn't catch, next thing she knew, she was staring at a picture in the bowl. "I'm just worried about leaving the Earth unprotected for this long." Turning her worried blue orbs upwards staring at the older girl, "Do you think it's safe Ruka-chan? Won't the youma attack again?" she asked ringing her hands in the shirts cloth.  
  
Smirking Uranus leaned over grabbing the startled girl in a headlock, issuing a nuggy to her head. "Aw, was that all you were worried about?!" rubbing a spot raw she stopped with a nod. "Come on Koneko, Earth'll be fine. The youma haven't attacked in nearly two months. I don't think they'll attack right now. Even if they were to, we have alerts here to warn us."  
  
Usagi nodded still in the headlock. She knew that, but it didn't help the feeling in her stomach. Times before this feeling only came when something was about to happen... or she just worried for nothing. But Haruka was right... her mother had ways of knowing when an attack happened... all they had to do was transform and teleport down there to take care of it. But... the Outers would probably make them stay here - they're vacation, they'd say - and handle it themselves, makes sure all injured were safe, before teleporting back. She sighed letting the tension in her shoulders she didn't know they had, go.  
  
Uranus nodded, "Good girl!" Releasing her captive smiling she motioned to the pool. "So... who are these guys and which one do you like?" The last part told Usagi all she needed to know of what not to say. The protectiveness practically dripped from the words spoken.  
  
Chuckling Usagi sweat dropped waving her arm at the picture, making it zoom in on the boys shown, who were currently at a beach somewhere, playing around... Well, she corrected herself, as much playing around as they'd do anyways... "Just some friends." Two were running around with a frisbee, being used as a weapon. What was that frisbee tag? That had to hurt... another two were playing chess, one silently watching the running two while the other shook his head at them. The final one she noticed, was laid back on a beach chair, face in the shade, seemingly asleep to the world.  
  
"Ri~ight..." she didn't believe that for a second. That many boys, and she didn't like one of them... Something was up; but if her Hime said she didn't like them like that, then she didn't like them like that. Reluctantly, she admitted that her Koneko would never lie to her... that meant she couldn't threaten them. "Darn it!" snapping her fingers with a frown.  
  
Usagi laughed at her. "You're such a baby Ruka-chan."  
  
Turning slowly, eyeing the smaller 'pray' before her one tan brow rose, "Really now?"  
  
"Erm... heh" she didn't like the way it was turning out to look... that voice wasn't... right. "Would you hurt me if I said no?" Her best bet was to run. 'Cause when the Senshi of Wind got that look in her eye... that's all you could hope for... of course you couldn't hope for long, even with a head start, she wasn't called the Senshi of Wind for nothing you know!  
  
Uranus smirked, "Of course not Koneko... but you know" a step forward, "You know that I can see right through you..." pointing to the petit figure. "I can see your nervousness... see your fear..." another step forward; Usagi took two back. "And I'm gonna.... GET YOU!"  
  
"AHH NO!" Usagi was off like a rocket. The girl couldn't fight hand-to-hand combat worth a day's trip of shopping. Credit, however, had to be given for her running skills... she was faster then the average bunny.   
  
The chase was now on.  
  
Laughter could be heard as they ran past the others; Haruka's - who downshifted to her normal self - laughter at trying to catch the running bunny, and said running bunny's yelling for her to stop and leave her alone, among her own twinkling sounds.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
They were bored. Who would have thought summer vacation was going to be like this? It was boring. Duo sighed... again... the fifteenth time in twenty minutes. He'd already done everything he could think of to keep himself busy over the last few weeks.  
  
Make messes, clean messes. Annoy Heero and Wufei to no ends. Playing pranks on everyone; getting unexpected pranks played back on him self. Reading every manga he could find in the joint. Even cleaned several rooms! He'd swum in the pool to many times his skin started looking like prunes! Playing with the cook almost resulted in his precious braid being hacked off. Apparently she didn't take kindly to having food dye added into her cooking's. A shiver went through his being... lady with a curving knife... "A FEMALE WUFEI!! Hades HELP ME!!" he had run from the room like water ran from oil, ignoring the others laughing as he made way for his room.  
  
But now... now he was bored again...  
  
Being bored wasn't a good idea when it was Duo Maxwell... the things his mind could cook up to entertain himself... would most likely kill him one way or another. The others didn't have a great sense of humor.  
  
He was bored... bored... bored... bored... BORED!  
  
"Hey guys!" Running from his room slamming the door, jumping down stairs he rounded the living rooms corner sliding to a stop, "GUYS! We've gotta do something seriously!"  
  
Wufei gave him an annoyed look, "Maxwell your breaking the calm, what is it?"  
  
"I can't stand it anymore!" hands flew in the air, "I'm goin' crazy man! I've done everyin' I can *think* of to keep busy! I've made messes, cleaned, bugged y'all, nearly got killed..." counting on his fingers the braided boy went on and on with his list of things he's done. When he finished the others looked slightly startled at the things accomplished, things they had been wondering how had gotten done.  
  
The small fair-haired boy reading a book by the bay window placed it in his lap, "Sorry Duo, but what do you purpose we do?" folding his hands over the book Quatre smiled, "As you've said, there's not much to do on summer vacation. You've seemed to have done it all."  
  
"It has been mundane the last few days."  
  
Little more then surprised at the quiet gruff voice, everyone turned towards the Japanese pilot, questioning looks of... wonder? On their faces, "Heero?"  
  
"It has been" was all he said. He never talked unless it was something worth saying; he wasn't about to explain 'why' he felt the days were overly slow enough to be grating on his nerves as well. They should know after such time it would. Simple fact is that he is a warrior, breed to be one. He needed to be doing something, anything at all times, other wise even the Perfect Soldier would get bored. You did not want him bored.  
  
Grinning satisfied Duo pointed a finger, "SEE!" it came out as an indigent cry for no on believing him, "Even HEERO thinks it's been ghostly boring around here!"  
  
"Pray tell, what do you purpose we do?"  
  
Turning Duo faced the question asker, Trowa, whom was sitting suspiciously close to his Japanese prank target. "Well someplace sandy would be nice!"  
  
"Right." The Chinese nodded, "Where?"  
  
Now that he wasn't sure on. He was the idea man; he didn't plan things. "Umm... well... Isn't there like a national park or something that's seaside? Something?"  
  
"Sono Fuko Koen."  
  
Duo blinked. "Say what?"  
  
"The Misfortune Park." Wufei looked amused at his dumbfounded ness, "It is the national park you were asking about. Quite an unusual name, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"It sounds freaky."  
  
"Yes well, be that as it may... it is the park you requested." Adjusting the small wire rimmed glasses on his nose Wufei gave a ghost of a smile, "I do know however, that there is available camping sites there." The dull routine he had set into day after day since they graduated was starting to secretly get to him. For once, he was glad the Braided Baka liked to talk so much... for he surely was not going to admit defeat to boredom.  
  
That did it.  
  
A slow smile spread across his pale heart shaped face, "YES!" as he bounced around the room hyperly, "CAMPING!! CAMPING!! CAMPING!!" Braid swinging around after its owner looked like a snake on speed trying to catch an irate pray that wouldn't set still. Duo was crackling giddily as he finally bounced himself upstairs to his room. He had packing to do and mischievous plannin' to plan!  
  
Sitting back in the living room rubbing his eyes, Quatre blinked shaking his head, "You know" he started, rising to put his book away, "We're going to have to interrogate him one of these days to find out what he eats." Stretching a un-Quatre like smirk appeared, "Being that hyper has to have its drawbacks."  
  
Slowly, two pair of eyes lit up with the sly suggestion. It was true, being that hyper had to have some type of drawback. Hyper like that took vast amounts of energy, energy in which had to be gained back by resting... or sleeping. Two more joined in on Quatre's smirk before all departed for their rooms.  
  
This camping trip was going to be interesting indeed. Surely no animals would attack during the nights.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Usagi-chan...?" a soft voice quarried rounding the doors corner, "What's wrong?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
A soft sigh escaped frowning, worried lips. He hadn't been expecting an answer, if he was honest with himself; only pure hope that nothing was seriously wrong with his beautiful Bunny, kept him optimistic. Sitting on the beds side, a small smile curled his tiers, seeing the other was actually sleeping, what looked to be peaceful, this time.  
  
There had been a youma attack nearly two weeks ago. The pain and suffering of the people hit from it had brought the bouncing blonde to her knees, panting, trying to catch her breath and push the pain aside, only succeeding enough to Order - not tell - the Outer Senshi to go back to Japan; then after they had teleported out, Usagi had lost her battle and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Slowly, tenderly, slipping a hand through golden silk, Mamoru shook his head wonderingly.  
  
No one could figure out why the Tsuki no Hime had been struck with the people's pain so badly. It wasn't widely known that the small young woman could feel some peoples emotions if they're strong enough. Not unlike Rei's being able to sense a person's aura... or, that new boy he'd learned about the other week from Sokai's stories... What was his name again? Quatre? Yes, that was it - Quatre could sense and feel people's emotions because he was Empathic.  
  
Usagi was not.  
  
Her heart just seemed to 'pick up' on some things, without her trying... He and the girls had come to the loose decision that, Usagi's heart was so pure, so open and caring to everyone around her - that such an attack as it was, would be enough for all the emotions put out to reach her - even high above on the Moon.  
  
It was a guess, but the only one they had.  
  
Since then, she had been out of her room very little. Two people at all times were stationed at the Lunar Eyes, keeping a closer watch on Earth, on the main points that youma seemed to love attacking. There appeared a higher concentration of energy on these points, but still, Ami could not discern why the youma would want to attack just for the concentration of energy? From what he had learned from the Mercury genius, the energy could not be withdrawn, or 'used' by the youma alone, there would been to be a higher in power being there, someone attuned to the Earth to tap into that energy.  
  
Mamoru was no lackey. He knew he was the best option when it came to the Earth - after all, he was Her Prince. But he was also not so prided on this fact to let it cloud his knowing, that others were born with the ability to 'tap into' some Earth-bound magick. Just like others were born with a connection to the Sky, the Rain, Fire, etc... Earth had many children of varying skills.  
  
Usagi could very well be considered one of these children... but her skill would be Heart. She seemed to be the Heart of everything, everyone - being able to sense what people needed to be happy, what plants felt (even as strange a thought that was to him, for her to be able to do such a thing, but Mamoru reasoned - she had been connected to him for the longest time, and he to the Earth, it was possible she still retained some of his magick from their joining long ago).  
  
Even still, that did not help wash his heart of the feeling something else was wrong, something they had yet to learn of and only Bunny knew... or had a 'feeling' of.  
  
Queen Serenity, nonetheless, had assured them that she felt nothing happening on Earth at the moment but the usual happenings. She did not know why her dearest daughter was aching, why Usagi refused to get out of bed for more then a few small hours a day - and even then, it was mainly to play with Sokai and assure the over protective Haruka that she was indeed fine...  
  
But she wasn't fine! Something was eating away at her, at her sense, telling her something was dreadfully wrong and the young Hime was unable to point a finger to what it was. Several times, he or one of the others, had caught her staring into a Lunar Eye, watching something down on Earth, a soft smile playing on her lips, sometimes giggling, other times frowning deeply... Each time, they were unable to draw from her lips what she had been watching.  
  
Haruka (in one dire time) had confessed to them there was a group of young men her Koneko had been keeping an eye on for some reason. She confessed to not knowing why, but said there was something different about them, not necessarily something 'wrong', just 'different'. She did, however, threaten them with minor death if they so much as brought the subject up with her Koneko and caused un-aimed pain to her charge.  
  
They never questioned their Hime about the boys. Notwithstanding, they held the right to keep an eye on them their selves when they reached earth again... seeing as how only Usagi knew exactly which group of boys, and the Inner Senshi only had vague ideas. No one, however, was willing to go against Haruka or their Hime, so they left it be.  
  
"Onii-chan?"  
  
Turning at the worried voice, to the small child standing in the doorway, Mamoru opened his arms, smiling softly as the young girl ran into them, hugging him tightly. Heart lightening on a warm high, the Earth Prince hugged back just as fiercely.  
  
Ever since meeting the small silvery-black haired child, he'd felt a connection to her, whether it be just that they were alike in not knowing their parents, not having a home and flocking to the Tsuki no Hime for caring love, or just naturally growing to like her... Whichever the case may be, he had been gifted with the title of Onii from her, a standing of older brother... and one he took to heart greatly. He had not admitted it to anyone other then Usagi at the time - but he sorely missed his little girl - his Chibi-Usa. It wasn't the same without her, without having someone there when Usagi was not... But this, having someone consider him family, when he truly wasn't, touched him in ways Chibi-Usa had not.  
  
"Onii-chan..." looking up from her warm spot hugging the slim waist, Sokai's misty gray eyes sparkled at him worriedly, "...is Usa-ma going to be alright? Why won't she come play with us anymore? Is she sick?"  
  
For one so young it must be very confusing to see someone so bright and full of life, to be lying to still, lacking the motivation to get up and join the others in play. Usagi was certainly not being her normal self, and for someone like Sokai to see this and not understand it... it must be hard... Mamoru was certain the next question on Sokai's mind would be something akin to 'Is she mad at us... me?' Which was a question he would not have asked for it had no air in the matter.  
  
He could not in good consciousness, belittle her knowledge. Sokai may be eight years old in looks, but she was fourteen in mind. There was something strange about this child from what he learned listening to Ami talk of her... Sokai seemed to age one year, for everyone else's two. If this was true, the slower aging, then Sokai understood more then her appearance let on.  
  
"I don't know Sokai-chan... She doesn't appear to be 'sick' in the sense of the word you know - no illness, no flu, no fever... She's just - overly tired." And that didn't settle well to his own ears. Usagi had an extreme amount of energy in her small body, it as almost a disbelieving amount, that kept her hyper, bouncy and... well, Usagi! Without it, she wouldn't be the girl they all knew and loved.  
  
"So she's just tired?" Sokai's soft voice asked, her eyes trained on the unmoving teen lying in bed.  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure she'll be up in playing in no time Sokai-chan." smiling softy the Earth Prince stood, picking the small beautiful girl up as he went, then turned, lifting one corner of the blondes bedding to slide the small one in with her. "Why don't you stay to watch over her for a while, ne? Maybe even take a nap, and when Usagi wakes up, you can ask if she'll play or read to you, all right?" covering her over, Mamoru leaned down pecking her cheek. "Don't worry so much Sokai-chan, Usagi has been through much worse then this before.  
  
That, was what had the poor child worrying... The possibility that whatever was happening to affect her adopted mother like this, was something really, really bad. Worse even then what Usagi had had to face before... either as Serenity Hime or Sailor Moon... that something seriously wrong was going to happen soon, and Usagi was just now feeling the tip of the iceberg - as everyone says.  
  
Sighing sadly, Sokai snuggled deeper under the blankets, closer to her mother, and swiftly fell into slumber, both arms tightly clasped over the tiny waist.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"YEEOOWWWW!!!" dropping to the sand in a roll, long braid getting drenched in the rough stuff, violet eyes narrowed into slits as he jumped back up, scrambling for the flying disc and chunked it back to the offender; he smirked as it hit its mark.  
  
Well, grinning as he looked around, one eye managing to stay on his one time mission buddy, Duo ran for cover, They had finally reached Sono Fu-whatever Fei had called the place! 'The Misfortune Park.' The American could find nothing in its beauty that would deem the name 'The Misfortune Park'... It was wonderful!  
  
Trees lined every space there was - Oaks, Pine, Maple, Pecan, Acorn... all types he'd seen and even more he hadn't! There were even a few fruit trees somewhere down the beach line Qat had found while wondering around the second day they had gotten here.  
  
It took Heero a while of driving around before he found a campsite he deemed "exceptional" for their usage. And, pride forced behind him of never agreeing with the Japanese L1 teen - Duo had to agree anyways. It was a perfect place to camp.  
  
They set the tents up a little into the wood line where a small trail opened into a clearing, made a small fire pit lined with large stones, made a place for their 'kitchen' - though how in the woods you made one of those was beyond Qat until Tro-man stepped up to show him. Smirking no less!  
  
"OMPFF! ASSHOLE!!!" returning the favor, decking the ex-Wing pilot in his fine toned ass for decking him in the shoulder, Duo smirked before running for dear life. He had to find cover and fast!! This little game of frisbee kinda morphed into something alone the lines of Frisbee Dodging, and the results of NOT dodging hurt like Hell!  
  
So, they had they're camp all set up, they had yards long and miles wide of sandy beach in front of them and even more of water to swim in! It was clean, the sand shone like fine iridescent glitter in the early morning sun and late evening dying light, the water sparkled, waving and twinkling like millions of perfect sapphires, was cool and refreshing. Duo would stay out in it all day if not for turning into a prune and having the others kid him about it. That was all right though, 'cause when they paired up for water war, him and Qat usually won out. That was, when they weren't pitched again Tro-man and Heero. That, my dear friends, was a pair that lost at nothing!  
  
Currently, said pair was NOT paired together - shockingly as that might be. Heero was busy trying to kill him (or so it seemed from his point of view) with the frisbee for accidentally hitting him in the head when he turned to stare at his lover, and well... their game had turned into a 'bruise for a bruise' kinda deal. Not that Duo minded! It was hellova fun!  
  
Tro-man, with his massive bangs blocking the sun. Wasn't it just nifty at what those were capable of instead of just hiding his face? Chuckling Duo ducked the flying frisbee, watching as it turned, like a boomerang, and headed back to the thrower. He swore silently, that one damn day he would figure out how the Hell Heero defied so many rules.   
  
Turning back to his friends once he was safe again Duo smiled. Tro-man and Qat were locked in a game of Chess. He wasn't good at chess, got beat every time he played unless he was double teaming one of the other guys, and even then, sometimes, he lost. That worked out though, because there were many games he was good at, and the others sucked at. He grinned. Qat seemed to be having some problems though, frowning at the board, looking up every now and then to glare at his thin companion, whom, was currently watching his lover wield a frisbee like it was a nature weapon trying to chop his lovely braid off! And the damned dolt was actually grinning!! Well... it was small, but he was!  
  
The last of them five, appeared to be sleeping in one of the reclining lounge chairs they had brought with them. Duo knew better though. He wasn't asleep, most likely he was watching what was happening to him. Trying to kill Duo was a group sport that only Qat on most occasions, didn't try to involve himself in. For that, the grinning American was forever grateful.  
  
Fei was smart, he had to give him that. He was lying with his head under the shade of some trees, with the rest of him in the sun. He'd move every now and then when the precious shade shifted backwards on him with the waning light. There was a book somewhere, Duo was sure of it, he'd seen the martial artist walk over with one, but he had to have White Short Space or something akin to Heero's Spandex Space, 'cause he couldn't find it now that he was looking again.  
  
And. "DAMNIT!!" He shouldn't have been looking anyways! That's it. Heero died. That damned frisbee felt like there was a rock rotating around in it! How the hell Heero did that, Duo'd never know, but he knew one thing... And that thing was ex-Wing was in for it now!  
  
Heero smirked at the braided boy, turned, gave his uni-banged love a smile, chuckled and returned to smirking at the L2 teen.  
  
He hadn't the foggiest clue why Trowa wanted him to "go play" with the American... but, sadly, he had never been one to deny the Latin boy anything after the wars had ended and his heart could finally have more of a say in what he did. When set free, it screamed for something, something new, something known and something it wanted NOW. Come to find out later, after "settling down" into peacetime - that that something was one Trowa Barton.  
  
Unusual as it was for all his years of training, coupled with his dislike of being near anyone (other then his wartime friends), in any large groups of people... Heero found himself relaxing while in the presence of the Latin youth. He could do nothing to figure out why that was. Had no training on dealing with people he knew, was fine being around, and no training whatsoever when it came to trying to figure out what his body was telling him... trying to understand all the new emotions, new feelings that assaulted him once he forced most of his war used ones behind a mental wall, letting the others have some sort of freedom - even if that freedom caused him more headaches then he liked in trying to understand what the hell they wanted!  
  
Thankfully for him, sometimes, the others knew him well enough to know when to let him alone, and when to ask the correct questions. Duo was a great help to him, had secretly been helping the Japanese understand some strange feelings he had while fighting... Afterwards though, Quatre, bless the Arabian's soul, had become a lifesaver on more then a few occasions. The times when it had been weeks, with little sleep, on trying to decide what it was he was feeling, or why he was acting how he was around someone else.  
  
Particularly Trowa.  
  
That, he remembered while watching Duo scrounging the surrounding sand for something, had been a tiring time. Quatre had helped a great deal in explaining how to build mental blocks - blocks Heero used to trap and keep most of his Soldier instincts hidden away. They were in peace now, it was time to learn to be Human and what others did while there wasn't a war to fight.  
  
When it eventually did strike him (quite forcefully) what he was feeling, and towards whom it was directed - unbidden fear struck with a side dose of something he guessed was like anxiety.  
  
He couldn't do this - that - what his mind and heart wanted... what his body eventually would no doubt want. He couldn't do that to Quatre. Not when he had been so patient and helped him so much in understanding the changes taking him over. Quatre had been a blessing (something Heero knew next to nothing on) with assisting in making Heero acknowledge what he was feeling, being stubborn and forceful when Heero tried denying what he was feeling. Quatre gave no grounds when it came to helping his friends and he was dead set on getting his Japanese friend to understand what everyone else took for granted.  
  
For this, Heero Yuy would be forever grateful. And for near that alone, he could not grant his being, what it wanted. He would not harm a friend to content himself.  
  
There were no blinds covering his eyes as to the friendship that had blossomed between the Latin and Arabian during the Eve Wars. They had become very close. Though he had no idea at the time, what type it was, nor even now did he know, he was not going to be one to try edging between them to see what might happen. Heero was content enough to be in the other's presence while he visited, or while Heero ran into him on errands.  
  
Heero would never know, or maybe he did and refused to acknowledge it, how the little blonde (the term used lightly) had known what he'd been thinking, feeling. Feeling. Quatre was an empathic. Yes, that should have 'clicked' a year before hand, but it had not. Either way, the Arabian knew what he was feeling and had given him a gentle push in the direction.  
  
Using his natural stubbornness usually reserved for OZ Soldiers and bubbly, hyper braided teens, Heero shook his head declining Quatre's prodding with some seemingly invisible excuse about not wanting to try it, not wanting to come between them. However, given his honest intentions of his declining, Quatre surprised him by laughing heartily then smiling brightly. It never failed to send a tingle down Heero's spin at Quatre's warm laughter, to know that despite all they had been through, some of them had retained Innocence. Regardless of the blonde's arguments to his sights, Heero knew Quatre would forever be the most innocent of them all.  
  
"DIE HEERO!!!!" the frisbee was coming back, extremely fast, with something attached to it.  
  
Heero smirked, steadying his footing, waiting.  
  
Come to find out by the lively Arabian's own mouth, he and Trowa were merely best friends, nothing more. Reviewing what he knew of the two, Heero wasn't sure what had got him thinking otherwise. Perhaps it was his futile understanding of what everyone called "friends" back then and how there are more then just one type of friends - how some friends could be closer then others. Whichever it might have been, he now had his friend's good blessings to pursue Trowa...   
  
Ohh if only it was that easy! For Heero had no one sense about how to 'pursue', anyone. True to form, Quatre had stepped in once more after several weeks of watching Heero's almost comical attempts at conversation. 'Bless both their hearts!' Heero had heard Quatre telling Duo one evening; 'They're both so quietly calm neither knows what to do!' They had both had a nice quiet laugh over it before they mellowed down into whispers Heero couldn't hear.  
  
A week later, Trowa made the first move. Two next, the pair seemed to have gotten their act together while getting together. It was weird, Duo had commented one night; the two hardly talked, what did they see in one another? What did they do? Quatre, Heero remembered, had laughed waving a hand for him to mind his own business while winking to the quiet pair. He knew.  
  
Snapping from his musing at the sound of a whistling drawing nearer, Heero brought a hand up quickly blocking the flying disc with forearm, quickly diving to catch it with his left Heero tossed it back in mid stand, his other hand holding a stick, staring at it oddly. Fully standing, idly rubbing his arm, lips turning down in a small frown, Heero stared at Duo, trying with will alone to melt his precious from the airy head.  
  
Chuckling quietly watching the frisbee dueling pair, olive orbs glimmered in mirth, observing the braided wonderful 'haul ass' for dear life as a playfully fuming (a term never thought to be used for this particular lad) broken winged angel flew after him, stick still in hand, death threats leaving his mouth like a waterfall, loved laughter leaving the other teen's as he was chased.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Deciding to vacation at Sono Fuko Koen had been a wise idea. Each of them, whether saying so or not, had been feeling the strain of doing basically nothing since graduation. Wufei's martial arts and kata routines were starting to ware him thin; Duo, proved he had done everything short of visiting the moon to keep busy; poor Quatre managed to play through all his music, memorizing some... While he and Heero, had kept busy in... other ways... and reading... But like with Wufei, one could only read the same books so many times...  
  
The week they had been at the Park had been a lively one. Not a day went by that their American didn't manage to rile one of them into playing some game, swimming or just hiking through the massive Park, amazed and over flowing with questions to the most Nature knowing of them all, on what was around them. Duo was not alone in this fascination; Quatre too, had been curious about the world around him. Living on a colony all your life did little to learn one of the real world, Earth. Books could only teach so much about the actual living planet and all that inhabit it.  
  
There stood another week between now and the day they would return to their home to plan the rest of Summer out; plan what they would do come the next year. But for now, watching his lover's smiling face, hearing his deep rumbling laugher every now and then, was more then Trowa felt he deserved. It was still hard to imagine they were together at all. Neither had seen themselves as worthy of the other, their pasts too dark, their emotions lacking in training, of usage.  
  
They were both morons - per the loveable American's words.  
  
Mentally shaking his head, bringing his attention back to the board where Quatre had yet to make his move, Trowa smiled. He whole heartily agreed.  
  
Cracking an eye open, shifting a hand below his head, dark orb surveyed their surroundings. "The kids" were still playing, he snorted amused, "The thinkers" still challenging each others minds at chess - another way to test lesser battle strategies. Quatre appeared to be in trouble, Trowa had his army marching to surround his King already, his Queen captured. Poor Quatre...  
  
As much a joy it was to watch his friends, his brothers, having fun - something not known to any of them for the most of their lives - there was something tickling the back of his mind... something demanding his attention yet not giving him any idea as to what that 'something' was. Only a vague feeling that something was wrong, 'off'... something was going to happen soon that would snatch and drag them into the fray once more.  
  
However much this worried the lazing young man, he was rest assured by the fact it was not another war where blood would have to he shed by their hands; being part of the Preventers staff did have its advantages for keeping them informed.  
  
No this was not a war, not of that sort... closing his eyes Wufei sighed, shifting once more. He did not know what was causing the tickling in the back of his mind, this need for attention and warning of wrongness to come... but he would not ignore it. He would wait, bide his time while trying to sort it out - and in the meantime he would enjoy his friends company like he had since meeting up with them in the first war.  
  
Whatever was coming; they had time.  
  
He thoroughly intended to enjoy the peace they had before the storm hit.  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
WELPS! There ya go lads, lass'... a day late, but there ya go. ^_^ ::points:: first half was what originally I had done before writers block and a strong dose of nothing but Gundam Wing ideas hit me... It becomes nearly added with Duo and his 'bored, bored, bored' part. ^_^  
  
I've gotta go now! Have to work on my SOGOA site. Please review and let me know whatcha think! No promises on how soon the next will be out. I'm going to give a shot at my other GW/SM or the SM/DBZ I've got out there... but I'll try having it out soon. This one, I'm planning it as I go. _ Which isn't that bad considering I KNOW where I want to go, and have some "future" parts written... its just GETTING there that's proving a hassle.... along with writing on other stories.. which there's tons... BUT I WILL DO IT! ::crackles then coughs sweat dropping:: Erm, yeah, anyways... heh Arigatou gozamasu for all those that've reviewed and like this one. It means a lot to me. I hope y'all continue to stick with me, I'll have it getting more into the SL soon. Welps, I'm off now! Please review! Thankies!  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ Anime Redneck  
  
. 


	10. Chapter 10: Humored Fallings and Unknow...

Real Life 10  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
11-14-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the GW Guys or the SM Gals so no sueing! Thanks! ::goofy grin::  
  
Hey guys! ::sees the glares and quickly high tails it to her hiding spot yelling out:: Don't kill me!! Don't Kill me!! Dude, please don't! heh Though you might in a minute... 'cause ya see... I had this chapter finished last Friday... ::winces from 'er hiding spot as a few well aimed rocks hit it:: I'M SORRA!! Please just read! WHA HELP!!  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
X. Humored Fallings and Unknown Sways  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
"DUO! Are you coming?" inquiring with a raised brow as Heero snapped the buckle to his helmet on.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah! Rolling his eyes, mouth smirking around it's fill, "Lemme finish my Zingers first!"  
  
"Duo" calm collected broke in from beside his mate, "That is your third packet."  
  
Chuckles, "You know he'll be leaving you both behind in the dust when his sugar rush kicks in from eating just the tops, then the chocolate and filing." Quatre's too sweet, smug sounding voice cracked into the three-way conversation slash chiding.  
  
"And you are innocent in this equation, Winner?" white gleamed as Wufei smirked behind his teacup. This coming from the man who paid for this "outing" and insisted that Maxwell be able to have some sweets while camping since there was less for him to break when the sugar ingested rose to the fore.  
  
At the spoken pointed finger, their small Arabian felt heat grow in his cheeks, "Well... He picked them out!" trying to futilely clear his name.  
  
Smirks lit two normally bland faces, Wufei's widened, a snicker even making its way past rosy tiers while Duo shook his head laughing, one hand raised waving at the other two while he joined Heero and Trowa by the bikes Heero had picked up from... somewhere. Duo didn't want to know where as he inspected his own.  
  
It was a red and gold mountain bike, 18speed, nice large tires, all metal workings, none of that plastic crap that tended to break easily even if it was thick and somehow reinforced for strength. The bars were flat, straight, shinning red like the rest with golden-tan grips and shifters. The saddle plain black and a blessed gel seat! He loved the ex-Wing pilot for that.  
  
Maybe he should just start calling Heero, Wing? Angel Wing? You couldn't really make a good nickname from 'Heero' besides 'Hee-chan' and that name gets him killed nearly more then he'd like to admit. 'Hee-man' wouldn't be any better! With his damn luck no one would stop the Oriental teen as he went for his precious gun! Though... that name did wonders for mental pictures!  
  
Whistling lowly climbing onto his bike, Duo tried it around in circles for a few minutes before grinning. Heero hadn't seemed to mess with it. He was safe to ride now.  
  
Later, Shinigami's own would learn to rue that single thought.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Heero frowned watching the braided American, "Helmet, Duo."  
  
"Awww man no way!" He didn't need a helmet! Wasn't Wing and everyone else always complaining about how damn thick his head was? He didn't need no stinkin' helmet! "Not wearin' it bub."  
  
Picking up the dark violet and black plastic and hard foam headwear, nimble fingers popped it up into the air, hand drawing back before smacking it to fly forward hitting the American in the chest. "Helmet Duo."  
  
"Sure your not twins?" Duo asked lowly, grin turning downwards into a cute frown. He didn't need a stinkin' helmet! They looked... well dorky! Sigh. Violet-blue orbs lifted from inspecting the oval shaped contraption to settle on his two companions heads; they were both wearing helmets. They both had heads just as hard as his if not more so, and... both were wearing helmets... Would Heero - now warmly known as Wing - really make him (let alone himself!) wear such a thing if it wasn't really needed? They didn't have helmets in their Gundams... Should they have? Probably wouldn't have helped much...  
  
Giving a resigned sigh, muttering darkly, the violet and black headgear was placed on and snapped into place. There. He was wearing it! Hades but did it feel weird! His braid sticking out the back didn't help any either... it was pushing the hat just that much more down onto his head... Growling in mock anger Duo ripped the helmet off for show, turned it over and played with the straps, getting them just a bit looser so his braid could breath before putting it back on and nodding. He was ready to go!  
  
"Hn." Turning around on his own bike, blue and silver, Heero grunted his approval before leading the way into the forest. While walking with his Latin one early morning, fog stuck lowly to the ground, parting softly as they walked, they had stumbled across cleared paths, looking well used. Turning, arching brows at one another they had shrugged and started off on one of the paths passing by many small hills, then larger ones further down which dipped a great deal, some up to twelve foot in a narrowly smooth downward slope before it arched up again at the other end, sometimes in the same smooth motion, others a bit steeper, some with logs stuck at the top to add an extra jump in going up it.  
  
It had struck them then... They had hit biking trails.  
  
Purely teenage glints had entered their eyes, if not a bit Evil Kenevil-ish.  
  
They had been men; they had been Soldiers... They had never been Kids - Teenagers... never had a childhood... Not one like normal kids... ones filled without training, fighting, trying to stay alive long enough to see the next day. Now that the Eve Wars were over - they didn't have to fight anymore. They were trying to be the kids that they never were... Trying new things "Fun" things that had anyone ever asked half of them a year ago about - they'd know nothing of.  
  
Now they had the time, the freedom to do so! And they fully intended to do so. With Duo's prodding and teasing, they had done more since the Eve Wars end, then they every had in their life - at least where "fun" was concerned anyhow. Duo's past might not have been a bowl of cherries, but that had never kept the hyper, smiling boy from learning how to have fun along the rough way.  
  
As soon as Trowa walked into an intersecting trail, noticing there was a 4x4 stuck in the ground with a colored top, same colored arrows pointing this way and that, and another colored 4x4 by it with arrows pointing another direction - he smirked, tugging on a well toned, callused hand, pulling his Japanese lover down the other colored path to see if it was as he thought. Another trail.  
  
They returned to camp that afternoon, each bristling with excess energy catching the other three's eyes as they watched them curiously rush into their tent, change, emerge minutes later and snag the truck keys before literally peeling out of the campsite, sand flying, and heading back towards town for... something the others had no clue of whatsoever.  
  
Imagine Quatre, Duo and Wufei's surprise when they came back skidding to a stop with five new bikes.  
  
All were immediately taken off the truck, checked over once more and placed off the side of camp so they could eat lunch over discussing what the Japanese and Latin had found while on their walk. Duo had been more then excited to get out of camp and go exploring - but to go exploring on a bike as well!? Dear Lord that was like utopia to the braided teen! Persistence was something dearly noted, attached and stamped onto his sun kissed forehead that day - bugging everyone to go riding with him.  
  
Trowa and Heero were the only volunteers. Wufei wanted to finish his book, little Quatre declined saying he was going to spend the day wade fishing. No one once thought he'd catch anything, but if he wanted to wade fish, no one was going to stop his attempts - never know, he might actually achieve and catch something!  
  
"Hey watch it buddy!" Duo warned trying to hold back a grin at Heero's grunted response, "I'll take that comment and shove it where-"  
  
"Duo..." it was growled.  
  
"-I can retrieve it later to put some serious thought into it." Duo finished meekly under the threatening glare his tall Latin friend was sending his way from riding behind Heero, who was leading this little expedition into the forest trails.  
  
There came a suspiciously rumbled sound from ahead of them that, had Duo the lesser survival instincts then he had, might had made a comment on for sounding like someone was about to back fire - but, Duo had better control then that (most times) and refrained from commenting as they entered into darker areas where trees shaded everything with their majestic limbs, large trucks formed natural paths, mazes, for anyone who dared to enter their own lands.  
  
Duo was in awe.  
  
Everything was different from inside the forest then from the out. The trees were taller, shooting to the heavens, all fighting for dominance of space, trying to spread their arms wider then the others. Smaller trees of all sorts took up the bottom grounds, their tiny arms reaching up and out, as if wanting to be picked up by their elders.  
  
To Duo's amusement, they pasted up neon orange mushrooms1, red and yellow ones. He didn't even know they CAME in colors other then tan or white!  
  
He was personally waiting to see if any blue ones popped up.  
  
Turning around from staring at the neon orange mushrooms had his poor heart jumping triple time, his hands clenching onto the bars in a death grip as he jumped up from his seat, feet getting a better grip on the peddles as he was suddenly shot downwards VERY quickly letting out a startled "HOLY SHIIIITT!!!"  
  
Apparently. Sometime between admiring the massive trees and nature life around him, and staring at the multicolored mushrooms - they had hit the trails.  
  
And he never noticed this fact.  
  
Even as the ground below him came somewhat smoother - then again his bike DID have shocks, so maybe that wasn't so much a fact to focus on. The fact he SHOULD be focusing on, was that he was going down a steep downward slope that had a frickin' foot straight drop down before the 'slope' - which also had his heart fall into his shoes with thinking his ass was going to go OVER the handlebars from the jolt!  
  
"Damnit to Hell!" Getting the bike under control muttering while his legs pumped, trying to get himself up the other hill after his two comrades - he heard the distinctive sound of snickering. But that in no way should be possible, because Silent Wing (hey that was a good one!) and Muted Clown, didn't laugh, didn't chortle, didn't smile. At least not so you'd really notice it! So them snickering at him was out of the question.  
  
Not that that stopped him; "Keep it up! Just keep it up!" his head shook, "Or I really will stick--!"  
  
Snigger. "...Duo..." Strange, how someone trying to rein their humor in could make a wavering word, sound menacing while still quietly laughing.  
  
"-my nose in someone else's business 'cause I don't know what y'all do, it's probably very scary and I'd rather not know. Yup! That's it."  
  
More snickering.  
  
They were loving this, he was sure of it. Well! He'd show them! ...Just as soon as he knew where the trails went, and how, THEN, he'd really get to play! Until then, he'd be good and watch what was going on, where they went and what he had to be to insure he stayed firmly on his bike and on the trails.  
  
He didn't know about the others... but falling down the fifty-foot plus drops he was seeing from these trails - especially the ones that rode RIGHT on the edge of the creek cliffs - was not in his itinerary for the day. Or ever. Lying down those cliffs were huge ass trees that would HURT on the way down... not to mention the spiky smaller ones, or where the ground caved in a few feet from rushing water carrying it away before it picked back up into sloping downwards more and then hitting the creek.  
  
No. He most certainly did NOT want to take that fall.  
  
Why were the trails - some of them - so damn close to the cliffs?  
  
He could pilot Deathscythe Hell with no problems; no real fear at all, he trusted his buddy! Fighting OZ soldiers wasn't even a problem. Facing down Wing pissed off was more dangerous then those bozo's. But this biking thing... heh He now knew why Wing insisted on the helmets.  
  
One trail... what the hell were they on now anyways? Blue Trail? He couldn't remember what color the post was this time... But he had passed up part of the forest's downward slope coming off it's side (or hill, whatever people wanted to call it) that had the trail running along the creek again, on the banked edge of a fall that was the leading candidate for doing major damage - and it turned. The damn trail turned almost sharply! on this damn downward deal.  
  
Now you take someone going faster then they were (which wasn't fast since they were trying to get a feel for the trails first) taking that curve while going downhill and you had a wonderful chance for rearranging some bones should you loose ground and go over the side of the cliff. Not to mention the trees you'd hit BEFORE going over the side should hurt rather nicely too. Can't over look that fact.  
  
Suddenly Duo was pondering if Heero really hadn't messed with his bike. He had after all, "Omae o koruso'd" him plenty of times during the wars and never once carried it out for some reason or another. Maybe it was 'cause he really liked him as a friend and was just too shy to mention it; Maybe Heero "Wing" Yuy had a crush on him and blushed so much that he couldn't get the words out - or sadly yet - Maybe he was just too good a pilot and soldier to loose during the wars that he couldn't carry out with killing him.  
  
BUT! Now they didn't have to fight. So what was keeping Wing from killing him now? Maybe he had screwed with the bike and he'd go over a cliff one day, perhaps not today, but one day, he just might. It's probably on a time affected thingy. He'd be riding down one of the trails one day "La de da..." all happy and enjoying the scenery around him when "WHOA SHIIITTT!!!!---" *crack* he'd be over the side of the cliff, cracking a ribs, maybe his arm on the way down to sit at the bottom glaring at his bike. He'd probably try to move, wouldn't be able to, then he'd glare some more while cursing the bike and the Japanese slanted eyed devil that gave it to him.  
  
Yup, that just might happen one day... Mayhap not today, but it might.  
  
Nodding to himself, Duo's lips pressed together in a strained humored smirk knowing that his best buddy wouldn't do anything like that to him - Ever. But he had a morbid sense of humor and his mind liked to think up weird shit that might happen. I mean come on! They were riding on open trails - most of which on the harder ones he noticed was wickedly easy to get hurt on if one wasn't paying attention - and wearing nothing protective but for helmets. Granted that was SOME comfort, but not a lot.  
  
True they were damn Gundam pilots (alright ex-pilots), had reinforced skeletal frames of some sort - had to if they were to withstand all the G Force they'd be put through - but bones still cracked. Wing proved that along with them being about to - wince - be self reset. Damn how could he DO that!? He shook his head.  
  
Yeah, so anyways. Duo had a morbid sense of humor - the trails could be wicked, and they weren't helping his imagination much for thinking weird crap up. Still though, he knew if anything happened on the trails it wouldn't be Wing's fault. Duo had seen Muted Clown and lover Silent Wing (god did that ever sound like Indian names or what?) checking the bikes over on his own hadn't he? They were fine. Great 'cause they were new! But riding them, things could come loose, even with being new, so he wouldn't be surprised (well would but wouldn't) and couldn't blame anyone but the bike.  
  
Grinning, Duo hurriedly tried to catch up with the other two, smiling when he saw Trowa edge his bike closer to Heero's, nudging him with his arm before speeding up to drop down another dipping slope with a cry of... joy? happiness? What was that surprised excitement? Duo wasn't sure, but Trowa sounded happy, so he'd love it just as much.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Duo was thoroughly enjoying himself on their little discovered trails. So much in fact he was playing "Speed Racer" trying to find which speed he could achieve before crashing and quite possibly cracking his head open on tree or rock.  
  
There was a logical reason as to why we insisted he wear the helmet.  
  
Notwithstanding, it was humorous observing Duo try to out peddle my love on most trails. After having found and rode them all once, Duo decided it was time to "kick ass" and proceeded to spin out taking off before either I nor could put one word in edge wise to warn him to be careful; these airn't the Gundams, there's no possibility of getting blown up, but there's still a high chance of loosing control in loose sand or rocks, not being able to stop/slow down in time to take a curve, and wind up going over the edge.  
  
Yet Duo happens to be... Duo and is not prone to heeding advice - or not at least that he'd let you know he had. I believe he just likes seeing whom with worry over him. We all care for him, wish no ill harm on him or the others in our strange little family. His past (much like Heero's and mine) have gifted him with needing to know someone's there for him, someone will take care of him when he's down or unwell. I have never known people to take care of me outside of needing my help with fighting - Heero likewise, has known no one truly caring for him outside of his first mentor, Odin Lowe... It's... different... when you know someone cares for you, will take care of you, because they like *you*, not what you can do for them.  
  
Mi Esperanza2 has enjoyed chasing the "braided idiot" down the trails, though he is not so inclined as to take curves faster then need be. For as much of his risk taking during the Eve Wars, Heero is nearly the opposite of what he was so many months ago - instead of taking stupid risks, he's become cautious. That's not going to say that he wasn't the same during the wars, but that cautious side of him seemed to of been pushed to the back of his head - anything to get the missions done - now however, he's listening to it.  
  
Heero Yuy does not plan on "checking out" earlier then necessary. AKA - he doesn't plan on dying. For that, I am ever grateful.  
  
I watch as Mi Esperanza gives up chase on Duo's dust trail. I chuckle shaking my head, watching briefly as the wind catches and plays with my long bangs before smirking. I do hope Duo realizes we're on the Green Trail once again... And that he is about to come up to a jump, or dip? Does it really matter what one calls them? Which is appropriate?  
  
"RIDER UP!!" someone at the other end I can hardly see yells out.  
  
"WHOA SHIT!!!" Duo, tires grounding against the earth as he tries stopping in time to not go down.  
  
That is one thing I have come to appreciate in such a short time of riding these trails. Most of the other bikers will let you know when they're approaching a sharp curve - where trees and brush hinder ones sight - or about to take the numerous dips or jumps. Some don't, but most do.  
  
I've taken a startling liking to the Green Trail. That in itself shouldn't be so surprising, but to most riding here, it seems it is. Green Trail, as we've come to learn by mouth and riding, is the "wickedest" trail out of them all - there are seven. All of them are in the forest, all covered and shaded. Very relaxing - if you don't stop, if you do, I'm sorry to say that if you do the misquotes have first dibs on your blood.  
  
Not a minute after the shout a rider wearing what looks to be official gear rides our way, his slim legs peddling for all their worth to get up the near straight drop that appears to be right close to two feet. I say "straight drop" because from where I'm waiting with Mi Amor3 behind Duo, it appears that way. You can see the land on which you stand end, then the sudden appearance of land some distance below the "ledge"; yet you cannot tell how far the drop you will be riding down is until - like Duo - you're right on top of it.  
  
There's a similar place like this one, some distance back at the beginning of Green Trail that was a bit more... astonishing... to come upon. I dare say our Poor American had turned quite red with mock anger and not a little humor as I and Mi Amor's laughter as he came around a corner - no idea whatsoever what was up ahead - and went streaming down quicker then silver letting out brightly colorful expletives that I'm sure, would have made a Sailor blush.  
  
You see, the drop there was quite similar in fact that you saw the ground you stood on end, and the ground below some distance of that "ledge" start again. You could not tell what the drop was like. Duo didn't know this small fact. I grin. The drop in question, from ledge, had a near straight foot down before it evened out (using the term lightly) into a steep five-foot slanted slope full of rock and loose dirt. That in and of itself wouldn't have been so bad... It was the curve you had to take right after wards, and the other, and the other, before you climbed upwards: effectively a large, sharp turned 'S'.  
  
"Thanks" the rider nods at us as he passes; we nod back.  
  
Mi Amor and I scoot back behind a fallen tree to the right of the path as Duo starts to back up so he can get a running go at it. With drops like this, I've learned its best if your riding up to them instead of trying to take them form a stand still position. I've watched quite a few people fall that was; either from faulty footing or just not having enough "go" to clear the little 'lift' in the drop.  
  
"Well" Duo turns grinning at us, "here goes nothing!" he winks before facing forward once more, "RIDER!!!" yelling to let anyone close enough to care know he's coming their way; then he goes tearing downwards.  
  
We watch, waiting to see how he'll do on this one. It's part of the trail that has a large drop at one end, slopes then has a little hill to go over before it drips down a little again and then you've got a large climb up that - squinting trying to see the other end I can barely make out a small (little under a foot in diameter) tree trunk halfway buried into the hardened clay there. I nod to myself. This is one of the "funner" drops.  
  
Turning my attention back to Duo after checking on Mi Amor, I'm in time to see his ungraceful plunge (literally) into the soft clay on the side of the drops wall (on above 'wall' a few feet back is a small trail you can take to bypass this drop). "AWWW DAMNIT!!" groaning, fighting with his bike to free his right leg pinned against bike, ground and wall of soft clay, Duo curses before getting free and stumbling backwards, shaking his head.  
  
I observe in mild amusement, lightly shadowing my concern, as his shaking head flings pieces of clay from his helmet, where he went in head first.  
  
Mi Amor grunts, lips pulling back in a slight smirk as I glance over at him, temporarily dismissing Duo from my mind as I watch Heero stumble off his seat where he'd been waiting with one foot on a peddle, the other on the ground, for his chance to go, settling between the seat and bars, his eyes looking a little glassy.  
  
I can't tell if the shine to them would be from humor or something other then... I've been keeping a careful eye on him since Orange Trail... Mi Amor seems to have become distracted after a certain easy drop and climb - the kind that sends your stomach rising and falling, it's so fast. At first I hadn't thought anything of it. Then he swerved on the trail, jerking the bars to the right to narrowly miss a tree. Other times I've caught him trailing off in mid-sentence. That was not like him, Mi Amor...  
  
The sinking sensation that something was wrong entered the pit of my stomach and refused to leave, no matter how many times I tried to reason it out, to dismiss it.  
  
The others say I'm over protective of Mi Amor... Heero Yuy...  
  
The others have also not seen what "The Perfect Soldier" looked like after he self detonated Wing Gundam either.  
  
One has to understand... Heero Yuy during the Eve Wars was a nearly unstoppable being; intent on finishing his missions regardless of what happened to him. If the result of his mission (more a properly how he went about it) was his death - he was OK with it. If it bothered him he never showed it. He had the ungodly notion in his head that his life was of little value. As long as the war ended and the innocents lived, his life was of use somehow. He proved this by self destructing Wing Gundam.  
  
Mi Amor had an uncanny knack for calling deadly situations to himself; thankfully the remaining of use had a sixth sense of when Heero needed our help and were able to bail him out.  
  
After self destructing Wing Gundam, his tendency for reckless risk taking had diminished slightly. However much it was, didn't calm the rising storm in my being that warned something else was going to happen, something would go wrong and we'd - I'd - loose him. I hadn't known back then what those feelings were caused from; I just knew I had to watch him carefully with him knowing I was purposefully doing so. It was difficult, but I managed.  
  
After the Eve Wars, that habit of watching him hadn't died out - I still found myself observing him at the strangest of times... Stopping in a doorway to a room I was passing to see him sitting at his laptop, not typing, just staring at it, as if reading something... seeing him trying to relax in the library with a book, his eyes freed from his icy hard look if only ever so much... at the kitchen table, watching from the cover of my bangs as he ate his meal, how his brows would scrunch up at something someone said... Even shockingly finding myself outside his room some nights, the door lightly cracked so I could peer in at his handsome face, smoothes and calm by sleeps hands...  
  
I guess I was still worried about him going off and doing something, leaving the rest of us here alone without him... Of leaving me...  
  
We're a group, pieces to a puzzle... almost like a body if you will; we need all the pieces to function properly. Quatre's the Brains, Duo the Laughter, Wufei the Focus, Me the Strength, and Mi Amor - Heero, the Heart... It wouldn't be right without Heero Yuy...  
  
But my thoughts digress, running away on me yet again.  
  
I do still worry about Mi Amor's health, and it's not without some for of logic. Doctor J once a long while ago admitted to "adjusting" bits of Heero's biological data, small 'mutations' to make him better able to pilot Wing Gundam and Wing Zero - to be able to withstand the G force and to do... the things he's able to do! That is not wholly normal. Granted none of us could likely ever be able to carry the title "normal" again after piloting the Gundams...  
  
I worry whatever Doctor J had done to him will have adverse side effects somewhere down the line. It's not uncommon for them to show up later on, and I find myself starting to... fear... if they weren't starting to manifest themselves now. I supposed though, lacking in concentration of conversations and eyes on the trail while he could've been looking off at a squirrel - isn't something to get so worried or protective over... Yet I have that coiling feeling back in the pit of my stomach that begs to differ otherwise.  
  
Shaking my head quickly to clear those disturbing thoughts away, Duo's muffled curses come back into focus, my eyes still on Mi Amor. He can feel my gaze on him, like a warm heavy cloak and turns, tilting his head to the side slightly as he smiles at me. Giving a small one in return (if not a bit worried and trying to hide it) I look back down at Duo, he's brushing the clay and sand from his hands and shorts.  
  
"Dude what the hell!?"  
  
"You fell" Mi Amor comments.  
  
Our American stops wiping the brownish-peach sands on his pants and stares, a look bordering on a glare for all the annoyance in it; "I'm not a complete idiot Yuy!"  
  
Mi Amor snorts, his head shaking a little, "No, some parts are missing"4 he deadpans back.  
  
Head snapping sharply to him, I snicker quietly, watching his beautiful Prussian blue eyes glittering back at us both, shoulders slightly shaking. Hn. Maybe I was wrong and nothing was wrong with him... but I wasn't ready to bet my clown mask on it.  
  
Duo's eyes widened, mouth flopping open and closed a few times trying to form a response but failing.  
  
It shouldn't have been so shocking really, Mi Amor has really, honestly, "relaxed" sense the Eve Wars... not so much a stranger would notice it, but to us it's very evident. Admittedly it's still takes a little work and nudging to get him "playing" with us if we're set on a game of frisbee, or volleyball, or board games... I believe this is due to his past (like mine) of not having had the time or pleasure to learn these things, to try them... Now we can; and I, along with Duo, am not letting Heero Yuy get away from trying everything Duo and Quatre can cook up, at least once.  
  
"RIDER UP!" someone shouts, saving Duo from trying to form a coherent and snappy response to Heero's quick wit. Quickly he scrambles over to his bike, lifting and dragging it to the other side safely out of the incoming riders way; eyes every now and then switching from Mi Amor to the passing and back again, still shocked. I like the look, it suits him for all the times he's seen it on all of us (at least once).  
  
The rider passes without a thank you this time. Duo shakes his head and looks at his bike a minute before dropping to one knee, hand going to the pouch under his seat for a tool.  
  
Mi Amor had insisted we carry them "just in case" - yes they were new bikes, but things happen. Good reasoning.  
  
He finds his took and starts trying to... I tilt my head watching a minute before nodding... tightening the bolt on the handlebars. Appears on his attempting the drop, the tire went one way upon hitting ground again, the weight of his upper frame on the handlebars sending them to twist another way, causing him to fall; they must've come loose on one of the other trails earlier.  
  
Tilting to the left I lean down and nuzzle the soft stock of chocolate hair adorning Mi Amor's beautiful head, whispering, "Te quiero, mi Esperanza."5 I feel him sway towards me, leaning against my side contently, a soft rumble like a purring coming from him as I continue to rub my chin across his head comfortingly.  
  
I catch Duo hopping up from his crouched position tightening the bolt, but I don't turn towards him, nor stop, as he exclaims: "There! All done now lets get back on them trails!" He puts the tool away, craning his head around to glance at us, and I can see the way the light hits his violet eyes, can see the way they soften and warm at our positions. I can the feel the corners of my lips twitch up in a small smile at him.  
  
Before anyone else, there has always been Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell in Mi Amor's life when he began fighting. Having met in Mi Amor's earlier missions, his first time on Earth - Duo had found Wing Gundam, attaching it to his beloved Deathscythe for later retrieval. H caught a report of a solder found and captured, a young boy about his age. It didn't take much to put two and two together after breaking him out of the science labs.  
  
It was later the day, or was it the next? that they met once more, Heero on the dock of the base he was about to blow up, Duo on the same mission had having seen Heero pointing a gun at some girl, tried defending her, shooting him twice. They scuffled, Duo pulled out the detonator planning on hitting it just when Deathscythe started to surface carrying Wing Gundam with it. Mi Amor, being the person that he is, tried to blow them both up. We all know this didn't work well at all.  
  
I watch as Duo straightens fully, eyes catching a glimpse at Mi Amor's face, which if Duo's reaction is anything, looks quite peaceful, before turning and jogging to the drops other side to climb up it and wait on us.  
  
Giving a small peck to Mi Amor's temple, I let him have the drop first, watching as he backs up just a little more before taking off without a problem.  
  
Let it be known I'll be the first to admit that Mi Amor and Duo have a strange sort of relationship. Or mayhap it's not so bizarre... How many people do you know that care for someone else as family, as a brother, and get your funny bone tickled by seeing how much you can piss them off in a short period of time? Or seeing how long you can go without beating the life from them? I've heard of some siblings having the most fun when their fighting... but I do not believe this is the sort of thing they had in mind... Yet Mi Amor and Duo seem not to ever tire of trying each other's nerves...  
  
It IS rather amusing though... especially when they start to drag the rest of us into it as well and we just sort of... end up in a big heap on the floor, laughing at different degrees, our limbs all tangled together in something that looks like we did a body pile... which was in actuality, a group wrestling match.  
  
I believe that to be one of my fonder memories of our "group activities". Be it a damn wonderful thing that we don't have to worry about hurting one another in such actions.  
  
Chuckling, watching Mi Amor stand to peddle up the other side, I give a small warning that I'm coming before dropping with a sudden rush that makes my stomach tingle before I'm off, up and over the small hill/rise in the middle then back on flat ground before climbing up the other end to join my friend and Amor.  
  
There are more trails to do today and the sun's light is waning; we head off.  
  
It's around three in the afternoon by the time we go full circle for the second time and end back up on Yellow Trail again. We're all damp from "playing around" on the trails as Duo says. I'm hard pressed not to disagree with him. I had thought it as a workout, perhaps the first two times it was, but now, it's just... enjoyable to ride the twisting, climbing and dropping trails.  
  
This would be the last of the trails we take before going back to camp before it becomes too dark to see by. Technically two trails, seeing as how you can immediately take Orange Trail from the ending of Yellow Trail.  
  
Duo is currently chattering up a storm about what he could do tomorrow; the first of which was to take the trails again at least twice each before going swimming, then eating lunch. This seemed to be able how he planned the next few days in fact, even speaking of taking the bikes back here for the weekends or whenever they had free time (when didn't they?) to ride them some more. The trails are a bit addicting.  
  
My worry for Mi Amor was rising by the trails we took.  
  
Blue Trail #1 has a few small 2-3 foot drops and jumps on them, easy compared to the ones on Green Trail. I had been trailing behind Mi Amor, Duo in the front... I was watching as he stopped at the top of one of them, waiting for Duo to go, when I noticed him tilting to the side, almost to the point of falling over before he caught himself, shaking his head and stomping his right foot on the peddle a few times as if that helped to take his frustrations away.  
  
My heart started to pound double-time watching as he tiled too much, foot sliding off the peddle to catch himself before he did fall. Did I mention both Blue Trails follow the creek that twists all throughout this forest? Yes, this is one of the trails that have the extreme high cliffs on one side or another. Mi Amor came very close to seeing just how far he'd get down one before a tree stopped him.  
  
I've been keeping a closer eye on him since.  
  
Last drop of Yellow Trail, a nine foot steep slope down, four foot of flat surface before you climbed another twelve foot up the other side (another drop that had your stomach tickling) - I'm glad I had been watching him more closely.  
  
Duo had already gone down and back up, cheering the whole way about "doing it again!!" while I followed closely behind him. I had given up my spot behind Mi Amor on this one, to watch what his face showed when he takes it, Duo said he looked happy, free - I wanted to see this for myself, not that I didn't take his good word for it, but to see Heero Yuy looking free? Without any worries? Is priceless, something few rarely see.  
  
It was as we turned back to watch him I knew something was wrong.  
  
His hands were griping the bars harder then necessary, eyes gone glass, glazed over, his body starting to sway to one side before it jerked upright again, only to start tilting that way again. His legs didn't look that steady to me, his arms starting to go slack...  
  
I cast a quick glance to Duo for confirmation of what I was seeing. Maybe I was being to protective over Heero, but I wasn't ready to bet anything I owned on it. Duo nodded worry showing brightly in his lilac orbs.  
  
"Heero? Buddy?" he called out, taking half a step forward before he remembers he was on the bike and that wouldn't work. I had already gotten off of mine, setting it off to the side. "Heero!" louder that time.  
  
Mi Amor's head jerks up to look in our direction, but it's clear he's not focusing on us. His eyes look as if they're turned inwards, seeing but not seeing. That's when it happened, when the air was kicked out of me for all of a few precious seconds before my limbs started working once more. "HEERO!!!"  
  
Heero tiled, this time he didn't stop. Bike and body both tumbled down the drop's slope. He came away from the bike midway down, tumbling side over side before rolling to a stop at the bottom on his left side. He wasn't moving.  
  
I was half way down before I head Duo's feet behind me, hardly reregistering his shouts as I kneeled by Mi Amor, slowly, carefully turning him onto his back, eyes sweeping over him quickly, seeing nothing more then a few scrapes, spots that would surely sport bruises later on.  
  
Duo fell on across from me, "Heero!" his hands wanting to reach out and help, but not sure of what to do. There was no visible damage; I hadn't felt anything while lightly probing.  
  
"Mi Amor?" I murmured softly, lightly tapping his cheeks, silently willing his eyes to open and stare at me, grimace, smile, smirk or grin - give some sign he was all right, or would be shortly.  
  
His eyes fluttered softly, fighting to open but loosing... and then, they opened seconds later, just mere slits, a teasing slice of piercing blue peeking out from his heavy lashes. His eyes were glazed over, in pain, though I could not find any wound! His right arm tried reaching up for my cheek but fell weakly back down to his side... his lashes fluttering again before closing.  
  
"Heero...!" Duo hands shot out, patting his cheeks again; I knew it wouldn't rouse him though... Mi Amor was out for good this time and would only wake when he was ready to, when his body let him... "Trowa?" He looked up uncertain, eyes determined to help in some way. He was Heero Yuy's best friend and be damned if he was going to sit around and not be able to help his friend when something happened to him.  
  
I admired that in him - in them all.  
  
Tiredly I shook my head, putting one arm below Mi Amor's legs, the other around his back before slowly lifting him up as I stood. "Watch the bikes?" asking as I started to make the climb back up hill, carefully; Duo being Mi Amor's bike with us.  
  
"Yeah, no problem..." he fell silent, picking up his own bike, mounting and gripping Mi Amor's tighter. "Can you...?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes." I climbed onto my bike awkwardly while holding Mi Amor, steadying him with one arm while trying to settle him between the handlebars in such a way it wouldn't be hurtful on the ride back. I could hold him with one hand, steer with the other - Duo was capable of bringing himself and Mi Amor's bike back to camp.  
  
"Be careful" his voice warned, worried.  
  
Nodding I headed out, mind going over the things that could possibly be wrong with Mi Love, the other half working on bringing up question that would be asked once I return to camp with an unconscious Heero Yuy, and the answers I might be able to give.  
  
But I hadn't any...  
  
Only a nagging worry...  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
1 Neon Orange Mushrooms -- I'm not kidding here! On Blue Trail #1 at Memorial there are frickin' NEON orange mushrooms! And Red ones... I didn't KNOW they came in those colors!  
  
2 Mi Esperanza - My Hope  
  
3 Mi Amor - My Love  
  
4 "I'M NOT A COMPLETE IDOIT - some parts are missing" is from a t-shirt I'd LOVE to have. heh Be great for Oniichan!  
  
5 "Te quiero, mi Esperanza" - I love you, my Hope.... Hope - Trowa's other nickname for Heero he uses at times... mostly though he sticks to calling Heero "Mi Amor" - My Love.  
  
'  
  
Nice, yes? Alright, all you hard core SM fans are probably wanting to kill me for NOT having one speck of dirt in there on the SM side of things. But if your following the fact that there's a Week's time gap between what I show you happening with the Guys and Gals, then some of y'all might get a hine of what just happened. For those lost? Sorra? ::chuckles smirking a little::  
  
This chapter was needed, however which way you look at it. Even I thought it was weird it was just one with the Guys, but it works out rather well. 'Sides, I felt I was ignoring them. I don't want to ignore anyone in this story - Guys or Gals - and I don't want to rush it. I'm terrible at that, I know some of y'all who've read my others are bound to have noticed that on my eairler ones.. or in parts of my others... Bad habit I'm breaking. Sorra.  
  
But please! Please, please, let me know whatcha think of this chapter! Feed back if overly appreaciated. ^_^ next chapter WILL be centered on the Gals.. but will have the Guys back in it, and the times should start to settle back out into the SAME time and no week gap between them. I'm sure y'all notice why that was soon, if you haven't already figured it out.  
  
Welps, do take care y'all! And please, please review! heh Oh, and a little note, I'm starting training to become a manager, so I'll be gone half days (some full days) thus less time for writing, BUT, like hell if I'll stop writing, so please don't fear! ^_~ Prosmise, they'll still be coming out! Review please, thankies!!  
  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR  
  
. 


End file.
